


To Love a Beast

by SunniApplePie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie
Summary: "A prince in a castle turns away a beggar woman at his door, who turns out to be an enchantress, and is then cast with a magic curse transforming him into a hideous monster. As the years pass, someone new enters into his dilapidated fortress.  Maybe this one will break the spell? Find out in this retelling of a tale as old as time...





	1. Prologue

_[Once upon a time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2W1g1QHFu8)… _

 

_ In a far off kingdom, in the mountains above any civilization, ruled a prince in his massive castle. Selfish and cruel, he treated anyone besides himself as scum. And though he had all the riches he could ask for, he never gave or returned, and left nothing for everyone else. _

 

_ Then in the darkness of one snowy night, a single knock was heard at the castle doors. _

 

_ “Hello? Anyone….please…” _

 

_ The stranger to the castle was a woman, clothed in tattered cloth and a single hood. She asked politely at the door “C...Can I come in, please? I don't have any money, but I'll give you this in exchange…” _

 

_ In her hand laid a lovely red rose, unharmed by the harsh snow and wind. _

 

_ The prince scoffed at her and her gift, and closed the doors in front of her. However, she didn't stray away. _

 

_ When he opened them again, she frowned at the prince “Look...you see a beggar girl at your steps, but there's more to what's on the inside than there is outside…” _

_ The beggar’s ugliness then melted away to reveal a lovely and beautiful Enchantress. The prince attempted to apologize….but it was too late.  She had already seen that there was no love in his heart.  _

 

_ And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

 

_ The prince hid himself in his castle, ashamed of his monstrous form, with only a magic mirror as his eyes into the outside world. _

 

_ The rose that the Enchantress offered, was truly an enchanted rose. One that would bloom until his 31st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return before the last petal would fall, the spell would be broken. _

  
_ If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Over the years, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love...a beast?  _


	2. He's a funny one, that Dan

The sun was clear and shining brightly as the day began like any other. 

Opening the door of his house, Dan stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. He sighed lightly before pulling back his massive curly hair with a blue hair tie. Looking around at the town down the street, he gathered his things before heading down the bridge into the quiet town square.

He had a casual walk to his step as he hummed quietly. [Suddenly, and almost musically](https://youtu.be/hOKtGZ56cTI), the town bustled with busy people ready to start their day. 

Dan had lived in this small little town for his entire life. And yet, despite his long time residence here, the people were always giving him odd looks. 

He noticed them but he could care less; after all each day was the same as every other day anyway. 

“Morning Dan!” Someone greeted him. 

“Good morning.” Dan smiled. 

“Say, what’s that you got there? A book?” The person asked. 

“Oh yeah. I’m off to the book shop. I just finished the most amazing story.” Dan sighed happily, easily recalling the book he just finished. 

"Oh yeah, that's nice, YO DUDE WE GOTTA GET THESE DELIVERIES READY!” The person exclaimed, going past Dan. 

Dan lightly rolled his eyes before walking off, heading to the bookshop. Everywhere around him, people were hectically going about their businesses, as their early day regimens continued. 

As Dan walked, the people would gossip to each other. Talking about how odd and out of place Dan was. But Dan wouldn’t mind it, he had better things to think about. 

He soon walked into the bookstore “Good morning sir.” 

“Hm? Oh! Morning Dan, good to see you.” The librarian greeted. 

“I’m here to return this.” Dan said, handing him the book. 

“Whoa really? You finished it already?” The librarian giggled. 

“I couldn’t help it, I just couldn’t put it down. Oh! Have you got anything new?” Dan smiled. 

“Hmm, not since yesterday, sorry.” The librarian replied. 

“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll take this one…” Dan said, picking up a book from the large shelf. 

“That one...but you read it twice!” The librarian exclaimed. 

“Well it’s my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a Prince in disguise.” Dan went on. 

“Ah, I see you have a type, then.” The librarian teased. Dan giggled lightly in return. 

“Well, how’s about this, if you want, the book is yours.” The librarian offered. 

“Oh, are you sure?” Dan blinked, holding the book in his hands. 

“Of course, I insist.” He replied nicely. 

“Thank you so much.” Dan replied. Once Dan obtained his new book, out of the store he raced, ready to go and read it again. 

He began to read it as he walked, the townsfolk gossiping about him yet again. Some comments about how “he had his nose stuck in a book” and had a “dreamy far off look” entered his ears. 

Dan ignored all of the comments as he moved past the people, mind already entranced in the splendor of his new book.


	3. Brawn and Brains

As Dan strolled through the bustling streets with a dreamy far off look while he read, a large flock of geese flew overhead. 

The sound of a gunshot rang out as Dan screeched to a halt.

One of the geese was easily shot down and promptly landed on the ground in front of Dan. 

He looked down and blinked at the feathered creature “Oh...poor thing…” 

Suddenly someone came up to him and picked the bird up, putting it in a large skin bag. 

Dan lightly raised an eyebrow, still feeling bad for the dead bird. 

The person looked up “Oh hey Dan, what’s up?” Said the person, adjusting his glasses lightly. 

“Hey Vernon…” Dan sighed. 

“Yo, Vernon! Did you catch it?” Someone called as Vernon turned “Ah yeah! Dan came just in time to see.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, moving to walk away. 

Vernon then went over to who called him; a mildly short guy with a large shooting rifle. 

“See? I caught it!” Vernon smiled brightly. 

“How was my shot?” The guy asked. 

“Perfect! Just like always, Ross.” Vernon replied. 

“Yeah...it’s true.” Ross boasted. 

“Oh! There goes Dan!” Vernon gasped. 

The rifle bearing man blinked, leaning over “Oh yeah! Better go and say hi. After all, I AM the coolest dude here.” 

“That’s right, the coolest around!” Vernon giggled. 

Dan was reading his book, when suddenly the rifle holding dude came up to him “Hello Dan.” 

Dan stopped and looked up "Hey Ross."  


“What’s a hot guy like you doing on a fine day like this?” Ross asked, leaning over to Dan.

“I was busy reading.” Dan said in a flat tone of voice. 

“Oh yeah, what?” Ross said, taking the book from Dan's hands and looking it over. Dan lightly grabbed for the book while Ross flipped through its pages.  


“It’s a fantasy book; you know, far off lands, magic, princes and princesses? That kind of thing...” Dan tried to explain.

“Mhm, but how exactly can you read it? I see like...no pictures anywhere!” Ross said, moving around Dan, keeping him from getting his book. 

“You read the words, you don’t need pictures to tell a story.” Dan reasoned. 

“Explain that to any writer ever.” Ross shrugged. 

“Just give it back.” Dan insisted. 

“Alright I will. Just say that I, the great Ross, is the coolest guy ever.” Ross snickered. 

“You? You’re not the coolest guy ever just because you show off all the time.” Dan sighed. 

“Okay then, who is? You? Your roomie? Vernon?” Ross raised an eyebrow. 

Dan frowned a bit, and Ross gave the book back hesitantly. 

“I haven’t met the coolest guy yet.” Dan shrugged. 

“Oh yeah, like anyone’s cooler than me. I got all the awards, all the trophies, and any head of any beast known to man.” Ross boasted. 

Dan rolled his eyes, walking past him. 

“Yeah alright, you go on ahead, Dan. But don’t forget who’s the mvp.” Ross scoffed. 

“Please stop your boasting, it’s embarrassing.” Dan sighed, heading back towards his home. 

“Says you, Vernon loves it!” Ross called. 

“Don’t worry Ross, you’ll win him over.” Vernon encouraged.

"Yeah....”Ross mumbled.  


“You can do it! You’re the coolest guy around.” Vernon went on. 

“True. And I do deserve someone who knows me as such.” Ross said. 

“That’s right!” Vernon smiled. 

Ross then smirked then called out to Dan “Hey Dan, by the way, I’m inviting you over to see my trophies, okay?!” 

Dan didn’t give a reply back, a reaction that made Ross frown lightly in dismay. Vernon noticed his demeanor and patted Ross' shoulder "Come on buddy, let's head to the tavern and play some cards. I'm buying."  


Ross nodded as they headed back into town.

Meanwhile, Dan returned home as he stretched and sighed. He placed his book down onto the dining room table as he went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. 

He hummed to himself as he did so.  


However the sounds of clanking and banging downstairs instantly threw him off. 

"GODDAMMIT!!" He heard echoing downstairs.

“Oh dear, not again.” Dan mumbled. 

Suddenly the back door opened, revealing some black smoke and a guy coughing into his hand. 

The soot covering his face and hands starting settling on the floor; his red and black hair messy and slightly charred from a previously bad experiment.

“Mark? Are you alright?” Dan gasped. 

Mark nodded, ruffling his hair (which got more dirt on the floor) “Ah yeah...I’m good...just a stupid malfunction.” 

“Another one?” Dan blinked. 

“Ugh, I’m never gonna get it to work, Dan!! My stupid invention, more like a hunk of junk!” Mark exclaimed as he came inside to wash up. 

“Oh come on Mark, you can’t give up now. I know you can do it.” Dan smiled. 

“But the faire is tomorrow! It’s bad enough I had the blueprints burned up a few days ago, I had to make up for lost time.” Mark frowned, leaning onto the kitchen sink with sagged shoulders.

Dan couldn't stand to see his roommate so blue.

“Well...I’m sure you can come up with something. You’re brilliant with machines.” Dan encouraged. 

"Pfft, yeah right..." Mark muttered.

"No I'm not kidding! Remember that automatic bird feeder you made? Or the mobile woodchopper? You can make incredible things, Mark." Dan said.

Mark mildly smiled “...You think so?” 

“Of course I do.” Dan replied. 

Mark then straightened up and smiled “Well, maybe you’re right. I’ll get that piece of shit to work.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Dan smiled back.

"But uhh....that is if...." Mark awkwardly grinned at the tall bookworm.

It took Dan a moment to realize what he was implying.

"....Yes I can help." Dan replied.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Mark joked, looking like a kid in a candy store.


	4. Tinkering Around

“Hey, can you hand me that screwdriver?” Mark asked, climbing under the machine’s bulky body. 

“Got it.” Dan nodded, handing him the screwdriver. 

“Man, it’s tough finding good equipment. This town’s not the most fruitful, if you catch my drift.” Mark commented. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Dan giggled. 

“So, what’s been up with you? Like in general.” Mark asked. 

“Well, I’ve been reading as always.” Dan shrugged. 

“That book must be pretty good, if you were up till 4 reading it.” Mark giggled. 

“Well it’s my favorite, I’ve read it two times already.” Dan said.

"It's like that one book you read that one time because you couldn't figure it out. What was it? Fifty shades of-"

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT BOOK."

Mark giggled "Why's that?"

"It...it wasn't good."

"How so?"

"If I explained, you'd puke up breakfast."

"Gotcha..."

Dan leaned against the wall "Well...what about you?" 

"Hmm...besides this? Uh...not much. I don't leave the house much."

"Not even to get fresh air?"

"Pfff Dan, we all know artificial air is the future."

There was a brief silence before both of them started laughing.

Once the laughs subsided, Mark breathed "Man..it's a good thing we roommates share the same sense of humor."

Dan giggled "Yeah. It's better than having someone who can't laugh at a silly joke like that."

Mark nodded “...Hey...do you think that...we’re odd?” 

“Odd?” Dan blinked. 

“Yeah like, we lived here for a pretty long time. And we’re not exactly the model people around here…” Mark said. 

“Yeah….I know.” Dan sighed. "Well...we're just...different. But not in a bad way. But in a...cool way."

“Well it could be worse...we’re not like Ross.” Mark laughed. 

“Ugh….who would wanna be like Ross?” Dan groaned. 

“You know, usually, people are like that because they’re insecure.” Mark pointed out.

“Yeah.” Dan sighed. 

Mark then sighed as well “...But you know what, this machine’s gonna be the start of a new life for us. Once I get it to work, that is.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Dan smiled. 

Mark then crawled out from under the machine “Alright...I think I did it. You ready?”

“Of course, give it a shot.” Dan encouraged. 

Mark gave Dan a high five, then pressed the button on the machine. Dan watched with curious eyes. 

The machine began to turn and move on its own as Mark began to laugh excitedly. 

“You did it!” Dan cheered. 

“I...I did!! I really did!!! The first ever steam powered bicycle!!” Mark grinned. 

“Congrats Mark! You did it!” Dan smiled. 

Mark then grabbed a bottle and said “I christen thee...THE STEAM POWERED GIRAFFE!” 

“...Giraffe?” Dan blinked. 

“Well, yeah. I kinda colored it like one, and also it’s got this long part- whatever, it’s finished! Woo!” Mark then crushed the bottle.

“Woo!” Dan cheered. 

“I’m off to the faire, Danny boy!!” Mark grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna do great at the faire, ain't he? *sarcastic*


	5. A Wrong Turn

"You got everything you need?" Dan asked, adjusting the satchel on Mark's saddle.

"Yeah I think so. If I'm there before sundown, I can be at the first day of the faire then be there for the contest on the last day before I come home." Mark explained, as he began to add a few nicknacks into his bag.

"Sounds like a plan." Dan nodded.

"I hope this impresses everyone." Mark stated.

"I'm sure a steam powered bicycle will blow everyone away."

"....Was that a pun?"

"Yes."

The two laughed as Mark got the map he needed from the front porch, and came back to face Dan.

“Alright, good luck and be safe.” Dan smiled.

Mark nodded “I will. I’ll be back with that big ol’ trophy and everything. Take care while I’m gone, okay?”

“I will. Have fun.” Dan replied.

Mark and Dan then gave each other a quick but heartfelt hug before Mark boarded his horse and began to ride down the dirt road leading out of town.

Dan waved as Mark headed off back the hills and down the stream out of sight.

~~~

Mark made his way down the countryside, carting his bike behind him. He hummed happily, knowing this would impress everyone.

“I mean, come on, it’s a steam powered bike.” Mark smiled to himself.

He could picture himself getting an award already.

"Don't you think so, Chica?" Mark asked his horse.

Chica whinnied as Mark giggled and patted her loveingly.

However as he continued onwards, the directions on his map looked a bit different from his surroundings.

From what looked calm and quiet before, turned into a dense and intimidating wood before him.

“Uhh...hm...what if...no.” Mark muttered to himself as his horse whinnied in fear.

He scratched his head, looking around at the large wood he was about to enter.

Mark frowned at his map “Maybe...umm…”

There were two routes, one on the left that looked a little less scary, and one on the right that would go deeper into the woods.

He glanced between the two, finally deciding to go right.

Chica neighed nervously as Mark patted his scared horse "I-It's okay, girl...relax...w-we'll be there in no time, okay?"

Once he made it down the road, he could hear the sounds of animals in the trees. This made his horse panic much more, until at least it heard one more sound and knocked Mark off its back as it gallopped away.

Mark landed hard on the ground, sitting up to see his horse and his cart riding off.

"Chica?! CHICA!" Mark yelled. Chica was out of his view. The fog in the woods covered any traces of seeing her ahead of him.

This let Mark, all alone.

Mark picked himself up, looking around the trees surrounding him till he heard that same sound that spooked Chica.

“O-Okay, l-listen, whatever is out there! I...I’ll fight ya!” Mark called.

He then could hear the growling of wolves.

Mark’s eyes grew wide as he began to run “NEVER MIND!! NEVER MIND!”

Mark darted away into thickets of trees, as he heard the wolves dashing after him, snarling, snapping their jaws and howling as Mark screamed. He hurried as fast as he could, going deeper into the woods.

He felt fear rush down his spine as his goggles came flying off of his head.

He let out a cry, as he tumbled down a hard hill. It flipped and tossed him, making him hit rocks and stones along the way.

Mark rolled down the hill till he reached the bottom, coughing and looking at his new scraps and cuts.

Nothing extremely serious but needed to be taken care of before anything worse should happen.

He panted heavily, weakly sitting up before looking up to see a giant castle before him.

An abandoned castle, by the looks of it.

Mark blinked, moving slowly up towards the gates and opening them gently. He looked up, seeing the clouds turn harsh and black.

Mark swallowed, carefully going inside the large castle. He coughed loudly before rubbing his eyes “H-Hello? Anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy


	6. A Place To Stay

The foyer was empty and dark, while only a single candelabra lit on a table. A small still-ticking clock sat by it's side.  


The inventor meekly walked into the foyer and gently picked up the candelabra. The room itself felt massive in size, and it made Mark feel much smaller than he thought. But what would you expect from a deserted castle in the middle of nowhere?  


"Hello?" Mark asked, his voice echoing through the foyer.

_“Shhh...don’t speak, got it?”_ Someone harshly whispered. 

“Huh?” Mark whispered back. 

_“I can if I want, Brian. He’s scared.”_ Another voice said in reply, lighter and meeker than the first. 

_“I’d rather not get killed by the master, thanks very much.”_ The harsh voice said. 

“I-Is someone there?” Mark mumbled. 

_"Not one word, Barry. NOT ONE."_

"I-I lost my horse...I'm sorry to come in like this..." Mark said lightly.

_ "Aw...come on Brian..." _

_ "I swear to God Barry, if you so much as-" _

_“Over here.”_ The second voice said behind Mark out loud.  


Mark blinked in confusion, quickly turning around. 

No one.

“N-no, up here.” It replied. 

“Huh?” Mark whispered. 

Mark then lowered the candle, who tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Ah!” Mark gasped. 

He dropped the candle, who clanked to the ground with an “Ow…” 

“D-Did you just speak?” Mark mumbled. 

“Y-Yeahh…” 

The candle gently sat up as it looked up at the inventor. He appeared almost human-like despite his copper form, with large starry eyes of undetermined color, possibly blue or possibly green. The wax on the candle's face and chin almost formed a beard and a mustache to match. He looked friendly enough though, as he brushed himself off "It's weird, I know..."  


The small clock on the counter jumped over to him with a concerned face “Barry, you alright?”  


“Uhhh…”Mark blinked, this was incredible.  


The clock was painted black and yellow as he put his 'hands' on his sides. The designs on his front were of ancient Japanese writing and dragons, but what really stood out was the clock's bright but almost threatening blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about dropping you." Mark whispered before coughing into his hands. 

“It's okay, I’m fine. I don’t think you are, though…” Barry frowned, looking up at Mark. 

“M-Me? I-I’m ok.” Mark reasoned.

“You sure? We have a fire you can sit by if you want.” Barry offered.

“F-Fire?” Mark whispered, shivering heavily. 

“Barry, are you sure about this? He’s gonna be mighty pissed.” Brian warned.

“Come on, the poor guy needs help.” Barry insisted. 

Brian glanced at the inventor and heavily sighed “Fine. Come on.” 

Mark meekly followed the two odd objects into a room nearby. 

“Sorry about the mess, we...don’t have a lot of people come through here.” Barry said politely.

“How come?” Mark whispered. 

“Well….let’s just say, our master isn’t the...social type.” Barry said. 

They led Mark into a room with a fireplace; nearby a cart with a tea set laid nicely on top. 

Barry insisted Mark sit in the comfy chair in the middle of the room. And as if by magic, there was a leg rest and someone gave him a warm blanket. Mark was surprised by how kind they all were. 

“Oh, do you want any tea?” Barry asked. 

“Y-Yes please.” Mark coughed. 

"Miss Suzy?" Barry called.

Suddenly the tea pot hopped over and poured some tea into a small teacup. Mark watched with curious eyes. 

She had large eyelashes and misty sea green eyes and she was painted dark lavender and purple. There were also small painted spiders and eyes on her lid.

Miss Suzy then looked up at him, blinking at him nicely "Here you go, sir! Hope it's enough."   


“Oh….um...thank you.” Mark whispered. 

As Mark picked up the filled tea cup and put it to his lips, it giggled in his hand. 

"Your stubble tickles." The cup said, as Mark pulled back a bit. 

The cup blinked at him with big brown eyes; Mark noticed the small chip on the cup's rim, the only imperfection on the china which was a stark contrast to Suzy. He instead was painted light blue and lined in gold.

“Ah! Oh...hello little guy.” Mark said. 

The cup smiled “Hi there.” 

Suzy giggled, causing a little bit of steam to come out of her spout "Sorry, Jack is friendly."

"That's okay. Nice to meet you." Mark smiled.

“Suzy, Jack, this is enough. He’s gotten tea and he’s warm, he’s gotta go before-” Brian began before the doors opened forcefully. 

Mark blinked in surprise and mild fear. The objects then hid behind nearby furniture as the sounds of growls entered the room. 

Mark was shivering like mad. 

_**“...There’s a stranger here….”**_ A deep and bitter voice grumbled. 

“I...I’m sorry I….” Mark stammered. 

Suddenly Mark was met with an enormous beast, ten times taller than him. 

Mark gasped in fear, shivering all over. 

**“What do you want?!”** The beast growled. 

“N-Nothing! I...I fell down a hill a-a-and…” Mark tried.

**“YOU’RE NOT WELCOME HERE!”** The beast roared, coming closer and digging its claws into the carpet. 

“I...I’ll leave r-right away…” Mark promised. 

The beast looked at him with cryptic eye **s “What are you looking at?!”**

“N-Nothing….I…” Mark coughed into his hands. 

**“So, you’ve come to stare at the BEAST, HAVEN’T YOU?!”** The beast snarled at him. 

“I...I just got lost...a-a-and….” Mark wheezed. 

**“Well, you’ve got a place to stay now!”**

The beast roared, grabbing Mark by the shirt and pulling him away. All of the servants watched in horror and despair; they could hear the cries of Mark as he was dragged away, and the doors shut behind him.


	7. Dismissed, Rejected...

Back at home, Dan flipped through the book in his hands and sighed softly. 

He sure hoped Mark was going to be alright by himself. He knew he was capable to be sure, but he still had a lingering feeling that he couldn't really describe.  


He looked out the window, seeing only the same hills as usual. 

He wondered if this would be all he’d ever see. 

Suddenly a knock on the door made him snap out of his thoughts. 

Dan put down his book, got up and moved near the door. In the peephole, he spotted Ross leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms.

Dan rolled his eyes, very tempted to not answer. 

“Yo, Dan, you home?!” Ross hollered. 

Dan thought for a moment, deciding not to reply. That didn’t stop Ross from opening the door though. 

Dan rubbed his temples and walked away from the door."Hi Ross" He said in a mono-toned voice.  


“Hey Danny, what’s cookin’?” Ross said. 

“Nothing.” Dan sighed. 

“Aw really? I’d imagine a guy like you wanting to do something cool, or exciting, you know?” Ross grinned. 

“I do…” Dan shrugged, walking over to the window.

“You know, I was just about to ask, and the reason why I came was, I wanted to know if you’d be interesting in doing something. You know, for fun or something.” Ross proposed. 

“Fun?” Dan mumbled.

“Yeah! Like, picture this.” Ross began, sitting on one of the chairs, getting mud on the floor. 

Dan frowned at this, not happy about the gross mess. “We go hang out at the pub, enjoying my latest kill on the fire, maybe do some other...stuff….” Ross suggested. 

"Stuff?" Dan asked.

Ross gave him a smug look, implying something....

Dan blinked with wide eyes "OH MY GOD ROSS."

Dan rubbed his temples, figuring it would come to this. 

“I’m sorry Ross, but is that all you do?” Dan sighed. 

“Well no, I do go bird watching from time to time.” Ross shrugged.

“Ross….I’m sorry. I just have to decline.” Dan said.

Ross blinked, then lowered his arms “For...now?” 

“For now?” Dan replied in confusion. 

“Yeah like...you decline...for now? And you’ll change your mind?” Ross blinked.

“No, Ross…I don't want to change my mind..."  


Ross looked upset before he cleared his throat “C...Come on, Dan. I-I thought we were tight or something, you know? We’re friends…” 

“Ross, I JUST want to be friends.” Dan insisted. 

It was silence between the two.

Ross nodded “Well then...I...I’ll see ya later...” 

Dan nodded as well and gestured to the door. Ross got up without a word and left, looking back at Dan for a split second, his face very clearly saddened.  


Dan closed the door, feeling a twinge of guilt but let out a sigh and went back to his book.

~~~~

After a while, Dan headed outside and looked out at the hills. He sat in the patches of grass and dandelions, thinking about being out in the world, doing something more than everyone planned of him. He just wanted someone that understood him...   


As his mind wandered, the sound of a horse could he heard. 

Wasn’t that...Mark’s horse? 

Dan turned to the horse, who galloped to him in a panic. Chica whinnied nervously as Dan tried to calm her. 

“Whoa-Whoa, c-calm down Chica...what happened...where's Mark?” Dan frowned. 

Behind the horse, was Mark’s bike, still attached but no Mark in sight. 

“Something must’ve happened.” Dan gasped. 

He quickly took the cart’s harnesses off of Chica and ran inside to get his cloak. 

He returned, moving the cloak over his form and pulling the hood over his head. 

“Come on, Chica. You gotta take me to Mark.” Dan said once he got onto Chica, and the horse began to run back into the woods.  



	8. A Bargain

“Yeah, great plan, Barry. You got that guy in trouble and the master is pissed.” Brian grumbled. 

“Oh come on...I tried.” Barry sighed. 

“You couldn’t have, I don’t know, given him something and let him leave.” Brian rambled.

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Barry said.

"Yeah, 'hospitable'." Brian said with air quotes.

“Well...maybe someone else will come?” Barry insisted.

“I highly doubt that.” Brian replied.

As if on cue, the doors slowly opened as the two gasped. They hid behind a wall, while Brian covered Barry’s mouth. 

"DON'T. TALK." Brian whispered to Barry. The candle nodded.

A shadow lingered at the open door, taking in the large room before them. 

Dan meekly stepped inside and glanced about.

“H-Hello? Anyone here?" he said lightly.

The two objects silently waiting.

"I’m looking for my friend.” Dan announced.

Brian blinked, then glanced at Barry "I think you have powers, Barry."

Barry rolled his eyes “Do you see who it is?” 

Brian leaned over “..It..It’s a guy.” 

Dan slowly removed his hood, revealing his handsome face. 

“An….attractive guy.” Brian mumbled.

Dan looked a bit more, his brown eyes wide at the scenery around him.

"What's an attractive DUDE doing here?" Brian said.

“What if he could be...the one?” Barry smiled.

“Isn’t it usually a girl though?” Brian frowned. 

“The Master likes men more though.” Barry reasoned. 

Brian blinked “...There WAS that one summer. Hm. Good point.” 

“Hello? Anyone?” Dan called. 

Meanwhile, Jack peeked from atop a staircase. 

"Well come on, we gotta get him to the master." Barry whispered.

"Are you insane?" Brian whispered back.

"No because he NEEDS to find that guy from before." Barry reasoned.

Brian looked at him for a moment before letting go and letting Barry hop from the table and down the hall.

Dan continued onwards, suddenly seeing shadows moving down the same hallway.

Dan blinked before moving towards it “Hello?” 

Dan then heard a door creak open behind him. Dan soon turned around. "W-Wait hold on!"

Looking inside, he saw a faint light leading up a set of stairs, leading up a tower.

Dan moved up the stairs slowly, curious about this place but deathly uneasy.

Once he reached the top, he only saw a light candelabra on the floor. 

He carefully picked it up, glancing around. It appeared to be a prison chamber with numerous locked and barred doors.

“Anyone here?” Dan called. 

 “...Dan?” 

Mark’s voice echoed from one of the closed doors. 

“Mark!” Dan gasped, rushing towards the sound. 

He found himself at one of the doors, where Mark’s head peeked out from closed bars.

“Mark! Oh my god...what happened?"

Mark looked horrible, his eyes were red and his hands were blue and nearly frozen.

"I-I got into some t-trouble..." Mark rasped, coughing into his hand.

“Mark...we have to get you out, you have to see a doctor.” Dan fussed. 

Mark blinked “H-H-How did you find me?” 

“Chica showed me the way.” Dan reasoned, holding Mark’s cold hand.

“Dan, y-...you have to leave...okay?” Mark whispered. 

“No, I have to help you.” Dan insisted. 

“L-Look, someone has me here, but y-y-you’ve got to go, please…” Mark urged. 

“Mark, I’m not leaving you.” Dan promised. 

Suddenly a loud roar entered both their ears.

Mark gasped as Dan stood up slowly; neither of them daring to let go of each others' hand. 

The beast’s shadow peered from the darkness, looming and massive.

Dan blinked in surprise "W-Who are you?"

**“I’m the master of this castle, and I want you out...”** The shadow growled. 

“N-No! You’ve trapped my friend! He could die!” Dan replied. 

**“Then he shouldn’t have trespassed on my land!”** He roared. 

“He probably needed help! You have to let him out, he looks horrible.” Dan reasoned. 

**“Well he’s my prisoner. He deserves punishment.”** The master sneered.

"That's horrible!" Dan yelled, holding Mark's hand tighter.

**"So's breaking and entering!"** The beast yelled back.

Dan blinked, observing the shadow. He needed to see this mysterious captor with both eyes.

“Step into the light….” 

A moment of silence went by, until the beast slowly ascended into the light, revealing his hulking and monstrous body. Fur all over, horns like a ram, with the resemblance of wolf-like claws and paws. He towered over Dan and Mark, glaring at them with sharp teeth and dark brown irises.

Dan was shocked at his appearance, holding Mark's hand still.

But he didn’t scream.

**“...Well?”** The beast growled, sounding like a mix of a lion and a bear.

Dan stood his ground “Y-You have to let my friend go!” 

**“There's no way I will! I keep my prisoners, no exceptions!”** the beast snarled. 

Dan thought for a moment, glancing to Mark.

Any longer and he could freeze.

“What if...what if I take his place?” Dan suggested, turning back to the Beast. 

“D...Dan, no! I can’t let you do that!…” Mark coughed. 

“Please, he needs a doctor. I’ll take his place. Let me take his punishment instead.” Dan urged. 

Mark’s eyes got foggy as the beast thought over Dan’s choice. 

“...Please…” Dan added. 

The beast then replied **“....Done.”**

Mark looked horrified by this turn of events. 

“Dan! Please no! Y-You’re my best friend, I-I can’t let this happen!” Mark cried. 

The beast threw the door open, grabbing Mark by his shirt. Mark grabbed for Dan’s hand,

“DAN!!” 

“Mark!” Dan cried out, their fingers barely brushing up against one another. 

Mark screamed Dan’s name once more as he was dragged out of the room. 

"MAAARK!" Dan screamed.

He sniffled heavily, slumping down to his knees. 

“Please, spare him! He doesn’t deserve this!” Mark said to the beast. 

The beast promptly threw Mark into an odd looking carriage.

**"Take him to the village."** he commanded.

Mark got up and grabbed the door “Dan! Please! Let him out, you bastard!! DAAAAN!!!” 

The carriage’s legs unhinged from their resting place and crawled away like a spider into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kidding i nearly cried writing this with Grace XD i got really emotional! Because it's two best friends being divided like this, it's so sad ;w;


	9. Changes

Dan was sobbing in the cell, looking defeated as the Beast looked down at him with almost sad eyes.

He could hear Dan saying in between his cries "Mark, I'm sorry."

It made the beast's heart ping in sadness...for a moment.

He then broke the silence “Come on. I’ll show you to your room.” 

“M-My room?” Dan sniffled, looking up. 

“What, you wanna stay in the cell?” The beast growled. 

“N-No thanks...” Dan confessed. 

“Then follow me.” The beast mumbled, grabbing the candelabra and going down the stairs. 

Dan slowly got up and meekly followed the Beast, knowing that even if he could run, it wouldn't do any good.

\---

As they walked down the long castle halls, they had an uneasy silence hanging around them. The darkness surrounding them hung over Dan like a shroud. It made him get chills up his spine as they continued onwards.

Dan wiped away his tears, sniffling sadly. 

“Master…” Barry mumbled. 

The Beast sighed, glaring at the candle. "What?" He whispered.

“Say something to him….” Barry whispered back.

“Me?” The Beast muttered as Dan sniffled again. 

“Yes you. Make him...feel better or something.” Barry provided. 

The Beast sighed, glancing down at the meek man. 

“...I….hope you like it here.” He mumbled. 

Dan looked down at his feet, a tear leaving his eye. He remained silent.

The beast breathed in.

“The castle is open to you now. You can go anywhere. Except the West Wing.” The beast grumbled. 

“Why? What’s in-?” Dan asked shyly. 

“IT’S FORBIDDEN.” The beast said flatly, though the hall echoed to his voice. 

Dan stiffened, gulping outloud as Barry frowned.

The beast beckoned him to follow, as Dan nodded nervously. He was a few feet away this time.

The beast noticed the candle's unsatisfied face. 

"What?"

“Now he’s scared of you.” 

"His fault, he asked."

"Don't be a child please."

Once they got to the room, the beast opened it to Dan, who walked in slowly. 

Dan glanced around the room, sighing heavily. It looked nice enough, a few sheets were drapped over some furniture, but other than that, the room looked freshly cleaned, which made Dan a bit curious as to how that could be.

“If you need anything...my servants will attend to you.” The beast stated. 

“Fine…” Dan whispered roughly. 

“Invite him to dinner.” Barry mumbled. 

The beast nodded “You will join me for dinner….THAT’S NOT A REQUEST.” 

Barry rolled his eyes as Dan sighed.

“Do I have to?” Dan guessed. 

“YES.” The beast growled as he closed the door viciously. 

Dan frowned and ran to the window. Maybe he could climb out? However as he opened the large window, all that met him was a long drop to the bottom of a cliff. 

Yeah probably not a good way to go.

Defeated, Dan went to a corner of the room, and leaned his head against the wall.

(...)

Meanwhile at the town, Ross was at the pub, drinking away his rejection as one usually does. 

“Come on Ross, cheer up.” Vernon urged. 

“How can I? He turned me down! To my face! He said he just wanted to be ‘friends’.” Ross frowned. 

“Well...maybe you can bond.” Vernon said. 

“I mean, w-who can resist me? I...I’m...a fucking loser.” Ross said sadly. 

“Ross, you’re not a loser. You’re the coolest guy in town.” Vernon smiled supportively.

“Oh yeah? Who thinks that?” Ross asked. 

“Everyone does!” Vernon insisted. 

Ross blinked, then stood up “Okay people, WHO’S THE COOLEST GUY IN TOWN, HUH?” 

“Ross is!” Vernon cheered. 

Only three or four people cheered for Ross.

“See? They think you’re cool.” Vernon said. 

“Yeah, and that’s, what...two new editions to my club of four.”  Ross grumbled. 

“Some is better than none.” Vernon reasoned. 

“I guess.” Ross sighed. 

“Come on Ross, cheer up.” 

“What for? Nothing helps. I’ve been disgraced.” 

“Don’t give up.” 

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m not cool, Dan doesn’t wanna go on a date with me, ALL I DO IS SHOOT ANIMALS AND GET TROPHIES I MEAN COME ON.” Ross replied.

"[You gotta pull yourself together, man](https://youtu.be/t4gCYXuJYEw)! It sucks to see you so down in the dumps like this..."

Ross then spotted a drunk guy trying to grab at one of the waitresses. 

“Ugh! Dude, I’m not interested!” The waitress said. 

Ross noticed this as he and Vernon observed. 

“Aw come on baby, don’t play hard to get.” The drunk guy hiccuped. 

“Stop it!” The waitress screamed. 

Ross raised an eyebrow as he got up “Hey, lay off the lady, dude.” 

The drunken guy laughed “What ya gonna do huh?” 

Ross rolled up a sleeve and slugged the guy across the face. 

The entire bar got silent as the drunk guy fell down, passed out from the drinks and the punch. 

Ross cleared his throat, fixing his jacket. There was a silence. 

The bar then exploded in cheers as Ross blushed. “H..heh heh, well thanks. The dick had it comin’.” 

Two of the guys threw out the passed out person while the waitress also came over and kissed Ross on the cheek.

"My hero."

Vernon clapped happily “Yeah! Go Ross!” 

Ross then got up on one of the stools “Thank you, thank you. How’s shots all around?! My treat!” Everyone began to cheer happily as Ross smiled proudly.

No one was as cool as Ross.


	10. A Tea Party

Back at the castle, Dan had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, still at the corner of the room, his head leaning against the wall. The coldness of the winter outside slowly made him wake up again, just so he would rub his eyes and recollect what happened before.

Was there even any reason to do anything now? Mark was gone, to God knows where. Dan would forever be a hostage in a remote castle. Everything seemed...useless.

Suddenly, a light tapping at the large doors snapped him out of his thoughts.

Cautious of who was there, he said lightly “Who is it?”

"Um, it's Suzy!" a woman's voice echoed.

Dan blinked in confusion. He didn't think there were any girls in the castle, or anyone else for that matter. Then again, the Beast DID say he had servants...

“W-What do you want?” Dan asked.

“I was hoping you’d want some warm tea?” Suzy replied.

“Uh...I'm okay..."

“Oh, well then...how’s a friendly ear instead?”

“What for?” Dan mumbled.

“Well, if I were by myself feeling sad, I’d want someone to talk to too.”

...She isn't wrong, Dan thought.

A touch of silence came before Dan replied "Alright..."

The door came open, and to Dan’s surprise, a tea pot and cup came hopping inside.

"What the fuck?!" Dan gasped, leaning back into the corner.

"That's a bit rude." Suzy puckered her lips.

"H-How- w-why, I'm going insane, aren't I?! This...this isn't possible?" 

"Get used to it, buddy. You're not dreaming up any of this." 

Dan covered his mouth, trying to regain his composure. Which was hard considering he was face to face with a talking teapot.

The small teacup Jack’s eyes blinked, making Dan gasp in disbelief.

“Uhhh….” Dan mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I- uh...don't understand any of this..." Dan replied.

“It's hard, but here we are!” The wardrobe behind him commented.

“Ahhhh!!!" 

"AHHHH!!"

"Dear God..." Suzy grumbled.

“Oh, sorry…” The wardrobe blushed.

 “W-What the actual hell is going on??….” Dan panted.

“Allow me to introduce ourselves. That’s Suzy, the head maid and teapot. That's Jack, her little cup and brother. And I’m Holly, your friendly neighborhood clothes closet.” Holly giggled, making the shelves in her wardrobe shape jiggle.

“This is really weird…” Dan decided, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry about that..." Jack stated.

"I-It's okay...this is all really fucking weird but...I mean...I guess it's good to know you’re nicer than that Beast guy…” Dan sighed.

“He doesn’t mean to be. I blame upbringing, but that’s just me.” Suzy sighed.

“Why is he...?” 

"A pompous brat?"

"I was gonna say dickface."

“He’s been that way since he was a little kid. And because of that, it caused him to be the way he is.” Jack said.

“So...he’s never been nice then..."

“But that doesn’t mean he can’t ever learn.” Holly pointed out.

"I doubt that."

"Well...if it helps, what you did for your friend was really brave."

Dan nodded, then looked down at the floor "I guess...but I miss him. I've lost...everything I know."

"I wouldn't say that. You're alive, and your friend is alright, things look bleak, but they don't stay that way. It'll turn out alright in the end." Suzy stated.

"Yeah. And hey, maybe you'll see him again." Holly added.

Suzy checked the clock on the wall and gasped lightly "Oh God, I forgot, we need to prepare dinner. Jack, come on."

“Aww...alright. I hope we could cheer you up even a little bit, Dan.” Jack said.

Dan then smiled, for the first time in the entirely of being in the castle. Despite the bizarre circumstances, these guys actually...helped.

“Thanks…really."


	11. Dinner is Served?

The bar was abuzz with crowds of people filling the capacity of the building. And Ross was at the forefront, toasting and getting various thanks, ranging from 'you were amazing how you showed that guy who's boss' to 'hey thanks for all the free beer!'. Either way, Ross was just glad to be credited for doing something good.

Vernon soon approached him, patting him on the shoulder "See Ross? I told you they loved you!"

"Yeah...you know what? They do." Ross grinned.

The partying went on for what seemed like hours of endless shots and song, and by the time it had settled down, it was nearly dawn outside. The bar owner eventually came in and told the folks to head home, leaving Ross and Vernon alone.

Vernon who had drank a bit too much, had his head on one of the tables, his eyes drooping constantly to stay awake.

Ross giggled, clumsily leaning on the wall "T-That...was...fffffuckin great. Eh, Vernon?"

Vernon didn't respond; he had already fallen asleep.

Ross smirked, deciding to just head home and sleep off the night before.

As he stumbled back to his somewhat untidy looking house, he thought about maybe going to Dan's house just to rub it in his face how great he was last night. Saving a girl from a drunk bastard was no easy feat, after all.

Coming to this, he awkwardly walked down the streets towards the house on the small hill. He noticed it was getting slightly colder outside. There was even patches of snow scattered on the grass.

Ross came up to the door and knocked rapidly.

"Daaaaan! You there?!"

....nothing.

He frowned, and tried again.

"Dan!! I'm callin' you!....hello?!"

Still no response.

Ross' frown deepened.

"Fine then! See ya..."

~~~

*knock knock*

Ross snapped out of his slumber. He was in his own bed, or sort of. He somehow only made it to his carpet at the foot of his bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked around. The window showed it was dark out.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Wa....Yeah?!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"What the fu...come back when it's morning!!"

The knocking proceeded, getting louder and more rapid as it went on.

Ross groaned loudly in annoyance.

Getting up, he staggered to the door, and shouted "What do you want?"

"P-p-p-please let m-me in!!"

Ross blinked at this, then curiously opened the door. What he saw nearly scared him to death.

It was Mark, looking paler than a ghost. His glasses broken, the tips of his hair looking icy and his fingertips were light blue. He was shaking ferociously, and had small cuts along his arms, like he had fallen into a rose bush.

"M...Mark? The hell happened to you?" Ross whispered nervously.

"Y-You...Ross you have t-t-t-to listen to me..." Mark said through chattering teeth.

"Dude, y-you're gonna freeze! Get the fuck inside..."

Mark nodded quickly, stepping inside the house and fell to his knees. Ross jumped back.

"Oh my god, Mark..."

The inventor eventually gave out and just passed out on the floor of Ross' house.

___

 

"So, you're having dinner with the master, right?" Holly asked with a smile.

Dan frowned at this, clearly not as enthusiastic as she was.

"Yeah...but I'd rather not."

"You should though...j-just to be polite. He'd be awfully upset if you didn't show."

"He's been alone for who knows how long, one more night isn't gonna kill him." Dan quipped.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"What, does he keep other prisoners around here?"

"Well no-"

"Then why should I go? He locked me up here, took my friend...I don't see a reason."

Holly lightly frowned. This would be a lot harder than she thought.

"You know....he's not so bad once you get to know him..."

Dan raised an eyebrow at her.

"How so?"

"Well um...he...he's lonely. He hasn't been around anyone since he was young."

"What, since he was a kid?"

"Actually yes."

Dan took this into thought.

~~~

 

It had been nearly an hour of coaxing, but miraculously, Holly had convinced Dan to go to dinner with his keeper. Dan still wasn't excited about the arrangement, rather he was doing this out of some pity. Maybe...JUST MAYBE, he wouldn't be too awful. Dan wasn't a person to completely hate anyone.

"So are you ready?" Holly asked.

Dan, putting his hair in a ponytail, looked down at his attire. He was in a very handsome [grey coat and trousers, lined in brown with small buttons](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/41/3c/e3/413ce3f858b6d247d872149c3846c667.jpg) with a red jewel in the middle of each. Clothes to fit a prince.

"As I'll ever be."

"Yay! Let's go!" Holly beamed, hobbling towards the door frame. However because of her size, it was a bit hard to fit a wardrobe through the space.

"D-Do you need any help?" Dan blinked.

"No no I'm fine!" Holly exclaimed before making it through and falling on her face with a loud crash.

Dan went to her side to help her stand (which wasn't easy).

"Are you alright?" Dan groaned, lifting her up from the floor.

"Heh, y-yeah. Happens all the time, I'll be okay." Holly awkwardly laughed.

Once they had made it down the stairs, thankfully not as hard as going through the door, Dan and Holly walked into the large dining room. It looked inviting enough, with a long table full of gourmet food and drinks. Dan wondered how that got there.

"So...do I wait for him?" Dan asked.

"Mhm. Just make yourself comfortable as I go get him." Holly advised, hopping out of the room.

Dan took this time to walk around the room and look at the scenery. Everywhere Dan looked, candles were neatly placed on shelves and the table, adding a warm glow to the darkness the room had surrounding them. A fireplace with a roaring fire also graced him, as he went over to it to heat up his chilled hands. This wasn't too bad.

The doorknob turned behind him as Dan spun to see who would come in. To his dismay, it was indeed the beast, hunched and overpowering at the door frame. It looked at him with cryptic brown eyes.

"...What?" The beast grumbled, sending a chill down Dan's spine.

"Wha-nothing." Dan gulped.

The beast watched him as he sat at the end of the table, in the large king-like chair. Dan took this as the time to sit as well. He hurried to the chair at the end of the table.

Dan noticed the beast had on a large gold necklace and robes. This mildly surprised him to see.

The two didn't speak, as Barry and Brian peeked into the room.

"....You look nice." Dan mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I said, you look nice." Dan repeated.

The beast blinked at this, seeming to not be prepared for a compliment.

"Oh um...thank you. So do you." He replied lowly.

"Thanks..."

And once again, the silence.

"So...you can eat. There's nothing stopping you." The beast stated.

Dan looked at the food. He tried not to look as hungry as he really was.

He instead took some vegetables and some steamed fish and ate very quietly.

The beast in turn took a piece of meat, possibly lamb.

The two ate.

After a good few minutes of no talking, Dan was the first to speak.

"So...do I just refer to you as 'Beast' or 'Mr.Beast' or...I don't know, 'The Master of the Castle'?"

The beast snickered, though it sounded like a growl.

"If it suits you."

"I'd...rather be on a first name basis..." Dan shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know...makes things a lot less...awkward?"

The beast thought this over, rubbing his neck.

There was a pause before he said-

".....Arin."

"Sorry?"

"I-It's Arin." The beast said a bit louder.

Dan's eyebrows slightly raised. Quite the interesting name for a giant fur animal.

"Arin...okay...that's a...nice name?"

"What's wrong with it?" Arin asked, sounding a bit angry at that comment.

"W-Nothing, I just meant, I wouldn't have expected that name."

Arin frowned at him.

"What, you expected something like...Fauntleroy or some shit?"

This made Dan laugh out loud, which incredibly surprised Arin.

Dan's laugh was actually...very cute? It had a child like quality to it, and kinda gave off a happy side of Dan he hadn't seen yet.

Arin very lightly snickered along.

"I mean, it's not like I had a choice in names."

Dan's laughs dimmed as he covered his mouth to avoid being embarrassed for his outburst. He cleared his throat "I-I get that."

"So....do you have a name then?"

"It's...Dan."

"...Short for Daniel I assume."

"Yes."

"Huh....interesting."

"Yeah...Mark said the same when I met him." Dan said, then suddenly realized what he said. The mention of his friend somehow made his heart drop.

Arin noticed his sudden change in demeanor.

"Um..."

Dan looked down at his food, suddenly uninterested in his meal.

Arin watched him try and shake off the feeling, however he could tell Dan wasn't going to change back.

"Y...You can go." Arin stated.

Dan looked up at him. Without a word, he got up and left the room.

 

 

 


	12. Patience

The beast waited a few minutes after Dan had closed the door. The room was silent as death; not even the servants spoke a word. Just....tense...nothingness...

He then stood from his chair and faced the fireplace.

No one dared to talk outloud in fear he could suddenly snap. But Barry, ever the curious one, hopped over to his side.

"Umm...sir?" Barry asked.

"What?" Arin grumbled, sending a chill down Barry's spine.

"Y...You were very much a gentlemen to Dan just now."

"Hmph...just because I let him leave?"

"I'd say so."

"Well...it's not like I wanted him to be moping and sad at the table."

"See? That' s good! You're making progress."

"WHAT PROGRESS?? IF ANYTHING, THIS MADE IT WORSE!"

The sudden outburst made everyone tense up. Even the beast's hair began to stand like spikes.

"Um...Master?" Brian finally spoke.

The beast didn't respond.

"Just...t-try and have patience. You just need to take things slowly..."

"As you can see, we're all a little short on time, now aren't we?" Arin growled sarcastically.

"You won't get anywhere being negative..." Suzy mumbled.

"Well what's there NOT to be negative about?! He's so...and I'm so...and...UGH!!!"

"Please sir, just try and relax a little. You'll get the hang of this."

The beast turned, going out a different door back to his room. The objects came into a circle to converse.

"Well that didn't go too well..." Brian stated.

"He tried! That's the most important thing." Suzy said.

"Yes but TRYING is different from doing. He needs to remember to be a bit more confident." Barry shrugged.

"Neither of them are very confident right now, Barry.' Suzy frowned 'The boy lost his friend and his freedom all in one day."

"Do you think he could be the one?" Brian asked with cryptic eyes.

Barry scoffed "Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"I-I don't know...h-he might not be willing to love him."

Suzy gasped "Brian! You don't know that."

"I'm only being realistic!"

"You're predicting our doom, is what you're doing." Barry grumbled.

"Alright, ENOUGH YOU TWO." Suzy said firmly.

The clock and candle suddenly shut their mouths as Suzy sighed "Come on, let's go clean up dinner..."

___

Mark blinked, his vision blurry and hazy. He could make out the walls of a house around him, and the light warmth of a bed. He raised a weak hand to his head; it was hot to the touch.

"H...Hello...?" He mumbled.

"Mark? Thank god, you're okay!" Someone said.

Mark blinked again to get a better look. He could see a figure coming to his bed and sitting on the edge. Mark's vision somewhat cleared, seeing someone who looked like Ross.

"Dude, what happened? You just came in and fuckin passed out on my floor..."

"I...I...needed...help.."

Ross came up to him nervously.

"Are you hallucinating? Or like...under some kind of drug??"

"Ross..."

"What?"

"....Dan...Dan is out there...."

Ross gripped the sheets of the bed "Dan? W-Where is he? Mark, where?"

"I..In a castle..."

"Castle?-"

"A B-Beast...has him..."

___

Dan sat upon the bed, having taken off the princely wear from before and back to his original clothes, and looked up at the ceiling. He held onto the edge of his vest, running his fingers against the fabric in mild concentration. He tried not to think about the bad, he had to think positive somehow...

_ "À la claire fontaine m’en allant promener _

_  
J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle que je m’y suis baignée. _

_  
...Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai" _

He sung to himself.

The lullaby he remembered as a child, the one his mother would sing to him on stormy nights. It comforted him, even in the worst of times; when the loud thunder outside would scare him to cling to his mother's dress for protection.

_ "Sous les feuilles d’un chêne, je me suis fait sécher. _

_  
Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait... _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai_.

_ Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai. _

_  
Tu as le cœur à rire… moi je l’ai à pleurer... _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai_."

 

Dan felt his cheeks becoming wet.

_ "J’ai perdu mon ami sans l’avoir mérité, _

_  
Pour un bouton de rose que je lui refusai… _

_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. _

_  
Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier, _

_  
Et que mon doux ami fût encore à m...m..m'ar..." _

 

He didn't finish as he covered his face and quietly sobbed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan's havin a bad time you guys :/  
> (ps the song is actually a real French folksong, called "A La Claire Fontaine" or "By the Clear Fountain". it's a really pretty song to listen to, and the lyrics hit you hard)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJkJe2zMQng


	13. The Dining Room Proudly Presents...

"A...Beast?"

Mark nodded weakly. Ross rose from the bed, looking at him skeptically "Mark, you're saying crazy shit right now...you're telling me, Dan's with a...beast?"

"I swear..."

Ross scoffed "I-I don't know whether to think you've lost it, or you're actually right. Mark, you need to relax."

Mark furrowed his brows at him "Ross, I...swear on my father's grave. He's there...."

"Then what do you think we should do about this...beast?"

"Get him...to let Dan out."

"Right...sure."

"Goddammit Ross, why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I just got you inside after you passed out on my floor from the cold outside, and now you're spewing nonsense about a beast in a castle, man! That doesn't strike me as someone who's well enough to move, much less talk." Ross snapped.

"Ross-"

"No Mark, this whole story...isn't sane."

The bed-ridden inventor turned his head, as Ross crossed his arms. There was a tense silence between them before Ross spoke again.

"I'm gonna get you to a well-enough state that you can go home, alright? You're scaring me, Mark."

"...."

"Dan is...probably safe. Wherever he is." Ross sighed.

~~~

After the long hours of dusk came to pass, Dan sat up from the bed, uneager to rise except for one reason; he was starving.

It wouldn't be TOO difficult to get something to eat, he WAS in a castle after all. But the looming anxiety he might run into the beast was upon him.

Quietly he climbed from the bed and tiptoed to the door, opening the crack ever so slightly. From his limited view, no one was in the halls, and the daylight hadn't even come yet, if any at all.

He blinked before heading down the hallway, cautious with each step.

The mumbled sounds of giggles entered his ears as he turned to the noise. Behind a curtain, three dancing circles of light danced as excited female squeals followed with phrases of "Oh no!" "Oh yes!" "Oh, je suis fou de toi!"

Dan tilted his head "Uhh..."

Suddenly Barry peeked from the curtain, flabbergasted and blushing. Could candles even blush?

The lady friend with him as a feather duster, blushing as well, but fluttering her eyelashes like she was still swoon.

"Mister Dan! I-uh...w-wha, what a pleasant surprise, y-you caught me off....h-how much did you hear?"

"Uhh...only a bit, you're fine." Dan cleared his throat.

"You sure are, my love..." The duster whispered, sending shivers down the candle's back.

"Meredith, please..." Barry giggled.

"Should I go?" Dan asked.

"Wha-no no, it's alright! Heh, um. W-what is it you wanted, Mister Dan?"

"You don't have to call me that, um...Dan is fine."

"Okay...Dan, did you need anything?"

"Which way is the kitchen? I'm....kinda hungry."

"Oh! Right this way. Meredith, I'll be back."

The duster puckered her lips "I'll be waiting, un amant."

Barry awkwardly laughed, following Dan down the hall. Dan smirked at his behavior.

"So, how long have you two been a thing?"

Barry looked up "Heh, uhh...a few years. We sorta, found one another, during our time here."

Dan smiled. The thought of finding someone in such a place was a bit odd, but weirder things have happened in life.

"She seems nice." Dan complimented.

"Meredith? Yeah she's...the fuel to my flames."

"Dawww...so pwecious." Dan said in a silly voice, putting his hands to his cheeks.

Barry giggled, blushing again.

~~~

"So down this way, we have the kitchen." Barry advised, hoping down the hallway as Dan followed behind him.

"This place is massive. How are you able to not get lost?"

Barry shrugged "We've been here for a while. It becomes second nature after a good...couple of years."

Dan nodded gently.

The doorway of the kitchen was halfway opened, and the clattering of pots and pans echoed outside to the hall. The vapors from the steaming stoves filled with fish stew bubbling made Dan’s mouth water.

“Can I go in?” Dan asked Barry, cautious not to sound selfish.

“Oh! Of course.”

Dan and Barry then stepped inside, seeing the kitchen in full swing. Various moving objects like forks and cups hopped around to clean or put away things was definitely a sight to behold. In the middle of the business, Suzy advised and monitored the flow of traffic.

“Alright, silver goes in there, next to the wine glasses. Jack, be a dear and check on the stew for me?”

“Sure.” Jack nodded, hopping down from the table he was on. He looked up to see Dan and immediately exclaimed “Hi Dan! Nice seeing you down here!”

The kitchen stopped, hearing the announcement and an entire legion of silverware and inanimate objects circled Dan in intrigue. There was murmers of excitement and gossiping, most of which made the human nervously laugh “Okay, this isn’t what I expected…”

“Excuse me-excu-hey move! Excuse me-”

The group of objects split as Brian came squeezing through them to meet Dan at the front.

“Ah, Mister Dan! We didn’t think we’d be seeing you again tonight.”

“Oh um...I was, a little hungry.”

Suzy gasped “You were? Well, you’re just in time to join us!”

“Wh-Suzy?” Brian whispered.

“What? We’re not gonna deprive him of something to eat, Brian!” Suzy pouted.

“Ugh, FINE. But if the Master-”

“The Master would understand if his guest needed to be fed, now Dan you follow us, we’ll get you set up.” Suzy urged, pushing some objects aside to have Dan go through. He awkwardly followed, careful not to step on anyone.

“A-are you sure I’m not being an intrusion?” Dan questioned.

Suzy scoffed “Of course not! You’re our guest, and we want you to feel welcomed here!”

“Even if our Master isn’t so much so-” Barry sassed before Brian shoved him to the side.

“Oh don’t mind them. Come on.” Suzy said, leading the way to a different grand table than the last one Danny saw. This one was nearly empty, despite a few chairs neatly lined by the table sides. It also was quite long, stretching outwards towards the end of the room. It felt massive.

“So, Dan, what are you in the mood for? We have-” Suzy began before Barry headed into the room and jumped on the table. He started to speak like he was reading off a nonexistent list.

“Basil salmon terrine, foie gras, ratatouille, escargots simmered in red wine, tartiflette with pork- any fit your interest?”

Dan blinked; that was a lot of variety. “Um...I guess...-uh…”

“Oh oh oh! I have an idea!” Jack shouted from the kitchen.

“Shhhhhh…” Brian hushed.

“What’s that?” Suzy asked.

“He can have some bouillabaisse! We just made a whole pot of it.”

Dan grinned “Yeah. That would be really nice.”

“Then one bowl of bouillabaisse for our guest!” Suzy said, hopping down from the table and heading back into the kitchen in a rush.

Brian huffed, beckoning Barry over. Barry tilted his head but complied. Once he was beside Brian, the clock gave him a death stare.

“...What?”

“He’s gonna get us in trouble, that’s what.”

“Oh come on Brian, I’m surprised at you.”

“Barry, what is the Master gonna think seeing him down here?”

“...That he’s just eating?”

“If I know him, he’s gonna get pissed at anything.”

“I’ll take the blame. And Brian, he’s a human. Not like us.”

“We USED to be.”

“Not the point right now.”

“Fine then. If he goes after you, I’m not getting anywhere near.”

“Settled.” Barry winked at him coyly, and went back to talking with Dan, leaving Brian even more agitated than before.


	14. A Thorn in Your Side

After Dan ate his late night meal, Suzy began to clear off his plates. Surprisingly to her however, Dan helped, saying he wouldn’t want everything to be done for him, which she appreciated. Once they were finished, Dan stated “That was really good. Thank you guys.”

“Aw, it was our pleasure! You can come into the kitchen anytime.” Suzy beamed.

“I guess it’s back to my room then...is there anything else I can do?” Dan asked.

Barry pondered “Not that we know of, I mean the Master won’t be up for a while.”

Dan nodded, and while Barry went on, small whispers entered Dan’s ears behind him. Some silverware were speaking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

“He’s a lot nicer than I expected.”

“Well, better than the Master, that’s for sure.”

“Felix, keep that to yourself.”

“Why? He’s not here to scold me, Ken.”

“Fine, just get cleaned and then head to the West Wing. The Master has us gathering his dishes.”

“Ugh, fine…”

Dan blinked at the name. The West Wing...wasn’t that the place Arin said he shouldn’t go? But, if it was forbidden, what could be the reason? He couldn’t simply ask, but his curiosity made him wonder what was really there that was so secretive.

“Um, Barry?”

Barry stopped his monologue as he glanced at the human “Yeah?”

“What’s in the West Wing?”

Everyone suddenly stopped. Barry looked pale, if being pale could happen to a candle.

“Uh...heh, w-why do you ask?”

“I uh, was just curious is all.”

“You can’t go up there.” Brian said sternly.

“I know that, but I want to know  _ why _ I can’t go.”

“Dan” Suzy frowned “I-It would be for your own safety, not to go up there.”

Dan titled his head “What, does he...live in there?”

“Uh…” Barry gulped.

“Just don’t go, okay?” Brian grumbled.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck “Alright alright, I’ll...keep my distance…”

“Thank you…” Suzy sighed, going back to her duties.

___

 

_ “Father, Mother...why can’t I go out to the field?” _

_ “Arin! A strapping boy nearly ready to be king, why would you want to?” _

_ “I-I want to play…” _

_ “You have much more important things to be doing than to associate with common children. You are far too great to.” _

_ “But I want to play with Jack and Suzy, and-” _

_ “Ha! The help? Arin, you should know better.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “That’ll be enough. Wecht, take him to his room. His studies will begin in the morning.” _

_ “It’s for your own welfare, my son.” _

_ “What about my friends?” _

_ “Arin...who needs friends when you can have power?” _

Arin awoke, blinking in the darkness. He rubbed his tired eyes, and glanced at the claws that were once his own hands. He couldn’t bear to sleep again, in fear he will experience another moment of his youth. He needed some air.

 

___

 

Dan made his way back to his room. His mind still yearned to go see what was so spooky up in that West Wing to scare everyone into submission. They  _ did  _ say it was for his safety, but what was so dangerous? 

Dan bit his lip and peeked outside the door of his chambers. No one was walking around anymore, as the wee hours of the morning were coming. Even then however, a snow storm was outside, making Dan weary of what could happen. But he mustered his courage, and snuck down the ominous halls towards the west, careful not to bump into anyone or anything that could alert them of his presence.

That was short lived.

Dan heard a small tink of china hit his heel, as he paused. He froze in his spot and closed his eyes “Alright Suzy, I get it, I’m going to my room.”

“Heh, you don’t have to worry, I won’t tell her.” 

Dan opened his eyes and looked down. Jack glanced up at him, slightly smirking “So, what are you doing still awake?”

“I would ask you the same thing.”

“I can be up like everyone else.”

“Really? I kinda pegged you as the little brother around here.”

Jack frowned, which was both adorable and a surprise “My sister thinks she can be my mom. Her intentions are good, but I’m only a few years younger. I can take care of myself.”

“Riiiiiiight.”

Jack sighed “What, you don’t believe me?”

“It’s hard to take a teacup semi-seriously, I’m sorry.”

Jack let out an annoyed groan as Dan bent over and picked him up.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m sure if you asserted yourself or something, maybe your sister would ease up.”

Jack looked at Dan with uncertainty “You really think so?”

“Absolutely. If I hadn’t asserted myself, my friend Mark would still be in a cell.” 

Jack took in a deep breath, and nodded “Okay…I’ll try.”

“Good on you.” Dan smiled. He began the trek to the West Wing, with Jack in his hand keeping watch of anyone passing through the halls.

“So, why do you want to go there again?” Jack asked quietly.

“I...I don’t know, I just wanna see what he’s got in there that no one wants me to see. Do you know?”

“No...I don’t go in there. They haven’t even told me what’s inside.”

“Well...only one way to find out, I guess.”

Dan found a long set of stairs, leading in two different directions. Jack nodded to him, knowing these were the right ones, and they both climbed the steep staircase, turning the corner towards the wing. The hall began to get darker and darker as they proceeded.

Jack gulped weakly “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“No…” Dan whispered, as he gripped the end of his vest and continued onwards. The two soon came to two large doors, tattered with claw marks and slashes on the wood. He gently put Jack down and pulled hard on the two handles, letting the cold air from inside come out and opening the doors wide enough to shimmy through.

Once he and Jack entered, what they were met with was beyond words. The room was in shambles compared to the rest of the castle. Furniture of different sizes were torn apart and thrown around the floor, the bed looked ripped apart as if a large animal made a nest in its sheets, and the curtains barely hung onto the rods, letting in only a fraction of light. Jack looked around in fear “T-This is...this is a bad idea, Dan.”

Dan didn’t respond, and instead took a few steps inside. Jack hopped behind him, his eyes wide to the scene around. 

“Dan…” Jack whispered.

The human glanced at everything, and one thing caught his eye; a painting half ripped to shreds of what appeared to be a man. The rips on the picture made him him unrecognizable except for the dazzling brown eyes that stared back at Dan. 

Jack gasped upon seeing the photo “It...it’s him....”

“Him?” Dan whispered.

“T-The Master.”

Dan furrowed his brow, completely confused. “Wh-”

He stopped, glancing over to a dim light at the end of the room.

Standing perfectly in the center, was a solid glass table, and upon it, a red rose glittering in a glass container. 

Dan’s eyes widened as he approached the rose and marveled at its beauty. It looked freshly cut and fully bloomed, with a few petals at the bottom of its rest. He gasped under his breath “It’s beautiful…”

“We shouldn’t touch this…” Jack frowned.

“Why?”

“W-We just can’t. We gotta go, Dan.”

“You’re suddenly backing out?”

“I’m serious, we can’t stay anymore!”

Dan opened his mouth to reply before he heard a loud noise. Startled, he clung onto Jack and backed up from the table into the dark. Suddenly his back hit something tall and furry. With one turn he looked up, seeing the towering form of the beast, with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.


	15. Promise or No Promise

**“What are you doing here?”** Arin whispered lowly, a growl escaping his throat. He looked fuming in anger; his nostrils flared and puffed hot steam.

Dan stiffened, hiding Jack behind his back as he looked up at the terrifying beast.

“I-...I just..”

**“I told you not to come here.”**

“I-I’m sorry. I promise I didn-”

**“Get out.”**

“I-”

**“GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!!”**

Dan jumped back, nearly tripping as he dashed for the door and clutched Jack to his chest. Once he made his way to the door, he could hear the sounds of Arin breaking something in rage.

“D-Dan! Where are you going?!” Jack pleaded from Dan’s hands.

“I need to get out- I can’t stay here!!” Dan replied frantically, and didn’t dare to stop.

“B-But you can’t!-”

“Jack, he’s dangerous! Promise or no promise, I have to leave!”

“W-...Well, I’ll come with you!” Jack blinked.

“No, you have to stay. I’m sorry, I can’t do that to your sister.”

Dan then placed him on a railing and ran down the foyer’s flight of stairs, grabbing his cloak from beside the door. Barry and Brian were at the foot of the steps and suddenly looked up in concern.

“D-Dan!?” Brian yelled.

“Wait, please!” Barry cried.

But he didn’t stop; Dan had already pulled the door wide enough to shimmy through and bolt outside. Within minutes he had gotten upon of Chica and flicked her reins to make her dash off into the night. 

From atop the tower, Arin stood by the balcony and turned a heel out the door of his chambers.

~~~

Dan and Chica rode fast and into the thick woods; the enchanted castle looked to be miles away as it sat atop the mountains while snow began to fall.

Dan gulped, lightly petting the horse as he kept going. He couldn’t stop, he needed to go. That beast would have killed him had he not have left. While the horse kept a steady pace, Dan could hear light crunching of sticks and branches behind him. Cautiously he continued forward and urged Chica to move faster.

Suddenly birds flew out of the trees, making Chica whinny in fear. Dan gripped the reins, and to his dismay...heard low growls from behind him.

“Arin-” Dan whispered, before the growls multiplied in unison.

Dan’s eyes grew wide, not turning around but knew exactly what it was.

“Go Chica go!” Dan yelled; the horse took off into the thick woods, narrowly passing the dangerous branches that obstructed the path. The sounds of claws pawing into the ground and vicious dog noises came closer and closer.

Faster he rode, until they reached a clearing and the wolves behind him came up from the front, blocking his way out. Chica neighed, backing up frantically.

The wolves glared at him with red eyes and sharp teeth, ready to snap at the horse’s legs and human upon it.

Dan tried to calm the horse before it whipped back, sending Dan flying off the saddle and hard onto his back. The air escaped his chest as he weakly looked up to see Chica be surrounded by wolves.

With whatever strength he could muster, he quickly stood and grabbed a heavy branch, whapping a nearby wolf to the side and away from Chica before it could bite her.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Dan yelled, swinging at the rabid dogs as hard as he could.

It made a few of them moved back, but some were too smart to be chased off by a stick.

One wolf jumped from behind Dan onto his back, making him hit the snowy floor hard. His ears were ringing, his vision unfocused; he saw traces of blood coming from the snow where his face hit the ground. Dan screamed out in agony, trying to lift himself up to suddenly be face to face with another wolf ready to pounce with its jaws bared. He knew he couldn’t run, he closed his eyes hard, preparing to meet his maker.

The wolf jumped, but was whipped to the side by an unknown force. It howled in pain and Dan felt a hulking form crouch above him. 

A roar entered his ears; a mix of a bear and a lion and a slimmer of a human scream.

Arin growled at the wolves surrounding him and Dan and attacked, jumping for the wolves and slashing at them with his massive claws. Dan could only watch as the fight unfolded. The beast roared, as the wolves piled onto him, sinking their teeth into his skin and making Arin roar in pain.

Yet the beast didn’t surrender; whipping the wolves off of his body, he sent them flying into trees and hitting the ground as he viciously fought back. He slashed once more until the wolves were outnumbered, and they fled into the woods fearfully from the hulking challenger.

Once the woods grew quiet, Dan weakly stood up and glanced at Arin. The beast was silent, only breathing heavily and slowly turned to face the human. Dan’s eyes then fell to Arin’s arm; which was slashed open with gashes and blood came from his shoulder. It only took Arin a moment to look right at Dan and collapse to the snowbed.

Dan gulped, glancing at Chica then back to Arin.

….What would he do?

…

Dan went up to Arin’s slow breathing form and knelt down beside him. Looking over the cuts all over, he urged Chica to come...and helped to support the beast onto the horse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we finally got to the best scene of the original movie! I wanted to shake things up slightly but as they say:  
>  if it's not Baroque don't fix it XD


	16. Healing

“Ow!!”

“Oh calm down.”

“Calm down?! You're hurting me!”

Arin growled, narrowing his eyebrows and snarling at Dan through the pain and clenched teeth. They both were able to make it back to the castle in one piece, but Arin was much worse for wear, having went through a hell of a fight with the wolves that dug deep into his fur and skin. And while they both sat in the comfort of the foyer and mending their wounds, the scenery between them was anything but friendly.

Dan huffed in annoyance “Look I don't mean to, but you're gonna have to suck it up and let me wrap your arms, or these cuts aren't going to heal.” 

The beast turned away like a child, while Dan rolled his eyes. This was going to be a hassle.

“This fucking sucks…” Arin grumbled.

“Maybe hold still?” Dan suggested; it hinted with sarcasticness.

“Hah! If you hadn't have ran, this wouldn't have even happened.” 

“Yeah well, nearly getting ripped to shreds by a pissed off beast can do that to a person.” Dan frowned.

“Why the fuck were you even in my room?!” 

Dan was silent for a moment “....Okay that was stupid, and I got that- but you blew up on me! When you could have just told me to leave! Control your temper, man!”

“Why should I?! This is MY castle and MY RULES!” Arin sat up to get within inches of Dan’s face, so they were eye to eye. Dan didn't flinch.

“Maybe so, but the people in YOUR castle, should be treated with  _ some  _ respect.” Dan said, clearly and plain. He didn’t even change expressions; keeping the same serious look on his face. This prompted Arin to stare him down until finally...he gave up. And the beast leaned back in the seat. There was a silence between them, as Dan wrapped the slashes on Arin’s arm.

Arin let out a breath, and rubbed his eyes. Dan noticed this and asked lightly “You alright?”

“Hm?”

“A-Am I hurting you? I can loosen the-”

“No no, I'm...I'm fine.” 

Dan nodded, as he sighed gently “Um...thanks...you know, for saving me…”

Arin’s hairs stood on end as he blinked “Uh...y-you’re welcome.” 

Dan very faintly smiled; Arin noticed he had a still-bloody cut on his lip.

“Y-Your lip is-”

Dan looked up, and gently touched his lip, getting a bit of blood on his fingers. “Oh. I’ll be fine.”

Arin furrowed his brow, and then picked up a cloth. And without a word, handed it to Dan who blinked at this sudden act of kindness. He smiled faintly and nodded thankfully for the cloth. 

A truce of sorts had settled between them.

\----

“I'm not kidding, Vernon! He's...he's acting insane...I'm worried.” Ross sighed nervously, leaning against the wall. He had called Vernon over, albeit he was a bit tipsy when he arrived, but Vernon listened to what Ross had to say while the man paced his living room. They spoke low, as Mark was resting in the next room.

“So Mark thinks there was a beast?”

“Yes, one that took Dan. I-I don't know man, that's way too nuts to believe.” Ross shrugged.

“Well...maybe he's just spooked. That tends to happen, ya know, people see something and it freaks them out, and they think of something imaginary because they can't make sense of it.” Vernon tried.

“I guess...but he seems so...serious. What if-?”

“Ross, listen to yourself! You gotta remember to think logically about this.”

“I just...I just want Dan to be okay, where he is.”

“He's probably fine…”

“And you know this HOW, Vern?”

“Ross. Listen. Get some rest, you had a lot to drink, so did I. He needs sleep and so do you, okay? You can figure this out in the morning.” 

“But-”

“Ross.”

Ross frowned, and then sighed deeply. He knew Vernon was probably right; he had to be. The story of a beast in a castle...it was too insane.

“Look um...c-can you, like...stay here tonight? I kinda need somebody with me.” Ross rubbed his arm lightly.

Vernon cracked a grin, patting Ross supportively on the shoulder. “I'll take the chair tonight.”

  
Ross nodded in appreciation, then combed his hair with his fingers. He glanced at the moon glowing outside, and his mind went to Danny and wherever he was. He just hoped he would be safe, or at least, alright.


	17. Dear and So Unsure

“Mark, come on.” Ross huffed. The inventor sat up weakly in Ross’ bed, rubbing his aching neck. The nights of recovery were anything but smooth; Mark persisted on leaving to find Dan nearly every day, swearing up and down when he was able, he’d go find him himself. But Ross always said no, knowing Mark in his condition would surely freeze even standing outside as the winter snow began to fall.

“Ross I appreciate you wanting me to be alright, I really do. But I need to go out there.” Mark frowned.

“Maybe...maybe we both go, when you’re up and ready. I mean, I don’t know-” 

“Ross, he could be sick or something.”

“And you aren’t?” Ross crossed his arms.

Mark cleared his throat calmly, even though it ended up sounded awful “I’m fine.”

“Right, okay. Sure.” Ross said unimpressed. 

“Just let me out, Ross.”

“And what, let you freeze outside? No way.”

“You’d rather I be better than finding Dan?”

“Dan is fine!” Ross yelled, then regained his composer “He’s gotta be…”

Mark didn’t reply, and just leaned back in the sheets. Nothing would move him.

~~~~

“Can we just admit that you have no idea how to fix anything, even when you say you do?” Barry groaned. The candle scanned Brian’s open door; the clock was adjusting a few loose screws within his workings, and despite him ‘knowing’ where things were, replacing simple parts was much more of a problem than he thought.

“Look, I haven’t done this in a long time. Best I figure out how things work again.” Brian grumbled.

“Okay well, call me when you find out where your heart goes.” Barry smirked. Brian frowned, picking up a rounded cog.

“Nope, that’s not it.” Barry shook his head.

“Well shit, WHAT IS IT THEN, MR. SMART GUY?!” 

“It’s actually this one.” A different voice said. Both the clock and candle turned to see Dan entering into the foyer, holding up a lost gear that Brian forgot about.

“H-How-”

“See, your framework has a four-wheeled mechanism. But without your center, you’d basically fall apart.” Dan explained, bending onto his knees and moved his fingers into Brian’s clock innerd. Turning some gears and eventually placing the center wheel into place, the hands on Brian’s clock face adjusted to standard time. 

Brian shivered “Whoa…”

“You feeling alright?” Dan asked.

“I feel...good? How did you do that?” 

“My friend Mark and I used to disassemble clocks and rebuild them when we were young.” 

Brian looked a bit shaken “Ah, I see.”

Barry grinned “Thanks Dan. Without that, he’d probably fall to pieces before spring.”

Dan nodded, remembering that spring was already showing itself outside. The snow had lightly began to melt along the trees, and in its places, small flowers ready to bloom at the right time.

“Yeah…”

 

~~~

Mark dug through the drawers of random items till his eyes spotted something of interest. Within the depths of the wood, he found a good satchel to use. He packed it with food, and took the table lantern with a full candle sitting inside.

Perfect.

Mark sighed, adjusting the satchel that sat tightly on his side. With a few steps, he already felt nauseous to even stand. The world around him was fuzzy but even then, he couldn’t linger around any longer. Dan could need him more than ever, and the months of being in bed only fueled his longing to find his friend, even without Ross’ help.

Ross.

He turned back to the sleeping boy beside the bed. 

The ‘town hero’ laid soundly, falling asleep from probably watching Mark and making sure he was fine. Mark’s heart sank.

Ross tried so hard to make sure he was fine. He couldn’t leave him like this.

Within a few minutes, he hastily wrote out a letter, laid it on the bedside table, and weakly make his way outside, lighting the lantern and walking down the road while the sky outside loomed of an incoming rainstorm.

Ross would see the letter once he awoke: 

_ Ross,  _

_ You basically saved my life, and I’ll never thank you enough for that. But I need to leave to find Dan, because if I stay around, he could be worse off than when I was taken away. I have to go back alone.  _

_ I might not return, and for that I’m sorry. Dan needs me, and I can’t stay in bed while this happens.  _

_ Don’t worry about me, you took care of me enough and I can make it to the castle. Take care my friend, _

_ Mark. _

~~~

Arin walked lightly through the gardens, holding his wrapped arm as he watched the sun come up. The air outside was crisp and semi cold, and as the beast walked, he noticed someone walking around the gardens across from him. 

The curly hair gave him away immediately; Dan was glancing at the flower beds with very small buds beginning to bloom. Jack the cup hopped over to see for himself. 

“These look great this year! They never bloom this much.” Jack smiled.

“Are they temperamental?” Dan asked. Jack shook his head “No actually...I’m not sure. They just, never bloomed like this before. Maybe the spring invigorated them?”

Dan shrugged “If I were a flower after a long winter, I’d be excited to bloom too, I suppose.”

“Have you seen the roses? Those always bloom the biggest I’ve seen.”

“Where are those?”

“Behind you, down that stone walkway.” Jack instructed, pointing Dan into the patches of green. Dan nodded, going through the maze.

Arin, not trying to be creepy, only slightly followed just so he could catch up.

Eventually Dan got to the blooming bushes of roses, all in different colors and sizes. He marveled at the rainbow of flora around him, and stopped to smell a few. 

In mid-sniff he stopped, feeling a...tall presence behind him,

“Oh...crap, I-I didn’t….I’ll go now-” Arin started.

Dan turned, and extended a hand “Wait wait, it’s fine. You weren't bothering me.”

“I wasn’t?”

“No, I’m just...admiring your garden.” Dan took a few steps away, basking in the kaleidoscope of colors. Arin rubbed his neck awkwardly “Um, t-thanks. I don’t...usually come out here in the spring, so…”

“You should. It’s great.” Dan said, lightly smiling.

Arin faintly giggled, following Dan as they both walked under the stone walkways.

The silence was nice, nothing too awkward and nothing too serious. Just the right amount.

“You know” Dan started, “whenever the spring was like this when I was a kid, I used to get my favorite book, and start reading it underneath a tree near my house. It was a blossom tree, and each spring, the buds would be pink and they’d fall gently in the breeze. And the sun would be setting right off the hill.”

Arin closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the scene “Wow…”

“Yeah...it’s been forever since I thought of that…”

“Why’s that?”

Dan sighed gently “...I left home. When I was maybe...18, or so.” 

Arin widened his eyes “Oh…”

“Mhm. I, was...in love once. They were...beautiful. And, I thought I could follow that person to wherever they wanted to be. And they’d wait for me.”

“...And?” Arin frowned.

“And...they didn’t. They just...left me. They ran, and it was like, I watched through glass as they left.” 

Arin felt a twinge of sympathy, he hadn’t felt this in a long time. He had to say something.

“That’s...that’s awful. I’m sorry…”

Arin expected Dan to be emotional, but instead, the man...scoffed? 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago...and I’ve learned from that.”

“Learned what?”

“That, beauty isn’t on the outside.”

Arin nodded, looking up at the sky.

“And besides, anyone could be as lovely as...this rose for example.” Dan said, lightly taking a red one in his hand. “What matters is-”

“If they’re...a rose on the inside?” Arin tilted his head. Dan giggled “Yeah, basically.”

Arin smirked “You’re pretty wise.”

Dan blushed gently “Thank you.”

Arin nodded again, taking in the talk they had. With Dan opening up to him with something so personal...maybe HE should do the same?

“Hey um...since we’re on the topic of roses...would you...want to see the most amazing rose I have?” 

Dan turned up to him “I-I mean...sure! If you want to.” 

Arin lightly took Dan by the hand and lead him towards the castle.

 

~~~

The two headed down the long and vast hallways of the castle before Dan mentioned “Odd place for a rose…”

“Yeah well...I...don’t usually show it off to anyone.”

Dan let that sink in before he realized something “Hold on...are you showing me...the one in your West Wing?”

Arin tensed up a bit then sighed “Yeah. I am.”

Dan looked down at the floor “Are you...are you sure you’re alright with that?”

Arin turned back to him and started “Dan you, you were...super personal to me back in that garden, and...I wanted to do the same. If it makes you uncomfortable, it’s totally fine. And we can just go back to what we were doing before.”

There was a slight pause before Dan lifted his head again “If you want to tell me...you can. No secrets here. And, if it’s something you’re embarrassed about or something, I won’t judge or laugh or anything.” 

Arin let out a sigh of relief as he lead him down the same path to the West Wing. Once they arrived, Arin opened the doors, and the room revealed it’s cluttered and gloomy setting once again.

“Sorry about the mess…” Arin mumbled.

Dan stepped over random pieces of wood and broken furniture. He was getting a wicked sense of deja vu but didn’t say it outloud. Eventually Arin lead him to the rose, sitting delicately on the table, and Dan looked it over with interest.

“So...how did you get it?” Dan asked gently.

“I uh...I got it from...someone I met, a long time ago…” Arin tried.

“It looks...magical.” 

“It is."

“Wow…” 

Arin sighed “And uh...it came with a price, as most magic stuff does.”

Dan nodded “Oh, like most fairytales go.”

“Yeah.” 

Dan nodded, stepping away from the rose and then observing the room a bit more, until he found the painting Jack mentioned when they both entered the wing the first time. Dan didn’t get a good glimpse of it before he was rushed out, but the painting’s rips still beared a boy with brown eyes.

Dan gently walked over to it, and lifted up the ripped part a bit. 

The boy was handsome and young, clean shaven and fairly fit. His brown eyes matched his brown hair and complimented his pointed nose. Dan couldn’t help but be a bit blushy over this fellow.

“Heh...who’s this?”

“Uh...someone.”

“Well whoever he is, he’s very handsome.”

“Yeah...that’s...that’s me.”

Dan stiffened and turned around. The beast was sitting on the floor next to the rose, holding his arms close to his chest.

“Arin...that’s you?” Dan muttered.

Arin didn’t look him in the eyes “I...I was a prince once. I used to be this, perfect son to a king and queen, and they wanted me to be exactly like them. I did end up like them, even when I tried not to be. And I became this, piece of shit human being who, didn’t care about anyone or anything. Just spoiled.”

Dan didn’t speak but he did come closer. 

Arin continued “And this, this old woman came one night. And she asked to be let in from the winter outside. I...I told her no. And she knew how awful I was, and she turned out to be a witch. She turned me into what I am. And I’ve been like this, for all this time. I...I did this to myself, my servants, my home. I did it all. I’m horrible. I...I hate myself, Dan.”

The man watched as Arin began to cry to himself, the pent up sadness finally coming out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. And the once prince continued to sob as Dan comforted him, sitting next to him as the day began to end and the rose dropped a single petal.


	18. Easy to Remember...

“So...his parents are…?”

“Dead? No.” Brian replied flatly.

“Okay...so where are they?” Dan asked.

“They’re in one of the north towers. They don’t come out, nor have they ever really tried.” Brian replied.

“They uh, they don’t talk much. At least to us.” Barry shrugged.

“Why’s that?” Dan asked.

Brian sighed “The king and queen are, stingy to put it lightly.”

Dan rubbed his neck in thought. The night was upon the castle, and while Arin resided in his room for the evening, Dan, Brian and Barry conversed at the bottom of the foyer staircase. Their voices were hushed in case the master were to awake and discover what they were talking about. 

Dan frowned “That shouldn’t be a reason for them to stay and not talk to their son.” He stood up, gently pacing back and forth. “We just need to ask and see if we can have them converse.”

“Daniel, as good as your intentions are, I don’t think having His Highness talk to his parents is a good idea.” Brian warned.

“Yeah...it could go very bad, especially for him.” Barry said.

“But if he doesn’t talk to them, this is going to linger on forever and no one will be able to settle their differences.” Dan protested.

Barry and Brian looked at one another.

“And if they say no?” Barry questioned.

“Then...it didn't work out. But we have to at least TRY. I know it won’t be pretty. But sometimes we need to face our problems rather than run from them. He might need this. And maybe, they need it too.” Dan said.

 

~~~

 

In the darkness of the castle tower, Dan handled Barry with care. The candle lit his way, illuminating the cold stone walls just barely enough to navigate.

“Could you maybe not grab on so tightly?” Barry complained. Dan loosened his grip. “Sorry. I’m not used to...holding a talking candlestick.”

“Maybe I should just lead the way.” Barry suggested. Dan immediately let go as Barry hopped off his hand and onto the floor, leading him down the dimly lit corridors.

Dan looked around, secretly anxious of what he may find at the end of the hallways. A low howl from the wind blowing through the empty walkways made goosebumps cover his arms. 

“Why do they stay up here? Do they just, LIKE, being in depressing places?” Dan questioned, walking past a cobweb with a large spider and her eggs nesting.

“Well...the king and queen don’t really stay here because it’s nice. That’s something Brian didn’t mention to you. They can’t really…”

“...Move?” 

“Exactly.”

“Why?”

Barry didn’t reply, and instead lead Dan to two wooden doors, where he carefully opened the door (not before putting out the flames on his wicks).

Once he opened the doors, a gust of wind blew in from the room, making Dan tense and Barry shutter.

“Uh…*ahem* H-Hello? Your Majesties?” Barry began.

As he hopped in, Dan glanced around the massive room. Dust coated the walls, where spiderwebs of all sizes hung around the columns of faded marble and gold. It appeared to be an old dining hall, as tables covered in drapes laid about, and two old chairs sat at the end of the room, both high and mighty above the other old chairs surrounding them. 

“Whoa…” Dan muttered, before he walked around the dining area, and picked up a plate, looking at his dusty reflection. However as he looked, he suddenly saw a marble statue looking right at him from behind.

He turned around quickly and placed the dish down fast onto the table. The marble and him locked eyes. That statue wasn't there when he came in.

Dan squinted at the piece of marble. It was a tall man adorned in robes, and chains of jewelry carved into the stone. His stance was of a heroic pose, while his expression was one of distrust as to who he was looking at. 

Dan rubbed his thumb nervously against his hand. The statue gave off such intimidation by just its expression, that it took Dan a good gulp of confidence to muster enough courage to ask-

“Um...Are you, the King?” Dan questioned.

The marble man suddenly blinked and put his hands to his hips. Dan stepped back in surprise as he watched the king’s stilted and unnatural movement.

“That I am. And who are...you?” He asked, scanning Dan up and down.

Dan awkwardly bowed for him and nervously chuckled “I-I’m Dan, Your Highness. Nice to meet you.”

“Hm…” The statue’s attention turned elsewhere.

“Something wrong?” Dan asked.

“I seek my lovely wife- ah there she is.”

The King shifted his eyes, seeing his lovely wife, also in marble near the royal chairs.

She was also adorned in robes, but a crown rested upon her head. Her nose was pointed upwards in a snooty fashion.

“I guess that’s the Queen?” Dan asked.

The marble royal turned to Dan with an angered frown “You GUESS? Boy, that IS the illustrious Queen of France. You will address her in her presence as a subject should!” The King scoffed. 

Dan gulped “Oh...well’ Dan went over to the Queen and also bowed ‘Hello, Your Grace.”

The Queen looked over at him, moving her neck in the same creepy manner as the king. She too looked Dan up and down with her big eyes “Yes...A young man I see. First we’ve seen one of those in quite a long time, in fact.” 

“Explain your reasons for being here, boy. The Queen and I are not in the mood for small talk.” The King grumbled.

A tapping of metal shifted their attention. Barry coughed lightly “Ah Your Majesty, D-Dan is here, for a...request.”

The King and Queen turned their heads down to face the clock, who stiffened in his place.

“How quaint, even the rabble came along.” The Queen scoffed under her breath. 

“See, Your Majesties, Dan's uh...new to the castle, and well, he's thought about, uh, maybe having the Prince be more...sociable, so-”

“Spit it out, cur!” the King frowned.

Dan stepped in front of Barry in slight defense, arms crossed “I wanted to see if you both would want to talk to your son, Your Highnesses.”

The King and his bride stiffened, more so than before, and only their eyes shifted. They had looks of very clear abhorrence to the idea.

“Look he-he needs to get what's bothering him off his chest. Talking it out with you both might help him.” Dan explained.

“What exactly would that...imply?” the Queen’s head titled.

“You know...sorting unsaid things out. Forgiving, compromising, that sort of thing.”

The King suddenly looked uninterested, while the Queen, still puzzled by the thought of ‘talking', asked “And you say this, why? Our son wouldn't want to even stand in the same room as us. He hasn't since he's cursed this ghastly castle.” 

Dan frowned slightly “He's not entirely to blame…”

“No of course not, it was the idiots we called our staff.” The King interjected.

Barry swallowed “Excuse me-”

“Not now, Barnaby.”

“Barry.”

The King ignored him and bent forward to be at the height of Dan. “So, boy. You want us to talk to the beast and see if our lovely ‘problems' will be solved, yes?”

When Dan nodded, the King continued “Then, bring him here. Let's see if the mistake can reverse his curse.”

Dan bit his tongue, wishing he could say sooo many curse words to his “majesty” at that moment.

 

~~~~

 

“Dan, why are my eyes closed again?” Arin questioned. 

“Uh, i-it’s a secret.” 

“O….kay? But what exact-”

“No no, don't open. You uh...gotta wait till we get inside.”

“Will I like what I see?”

“...Probably not.”

Dan lead Arin down the halls of the north tower, carefully making sure he didn't walk into any walls or pillars while guiding him by the arm. The beast was a little suspicious as to why Dan just said he wanted to take him somewhere in the castle out of the blue, but he let Dan take him anyway, just to see what he had to show.

“What do you mean, I'm not gonna like it?”

“It's um…something a little overdue for you...”

“Wait...you're not...you're not gonna make me speak to my parents, are you?”

“Well I just thought that-...uh-”

“Dan!” Arin uncovered his eyes to see they were both standing in front of the King and Queen’s chambers.

Arin immediately scowled at Dan, slightly bearing his teeth “Why?”

“Arin, I don't think you should keep this anger in forever. If you want to feel better, talking to your parents might help.”

“ _ Might _ ? Dan, they would rather toss themselves out a window than be in the same room as me. I know them, and I know how they see me.”

“But you could change that!”

Arin looked away 

“People can't change...” 

“You're changing.” 

This sent an almost static shock down the beast's spine. 

Dan said “And I wanna help you show your parents that. You deserve to have some closure from this battle you have in you, and if that means talking to them, I'm going to be by your side. I won't leave. Okay?” 

Arin closed his eyes for a second then met Dan's gaze “What if...what if things go wrong?”

“I'll be here. I promise.”

Arin very faintly smiled, as Dan did the same back. The silence around them was calm and assuring, and for a moment, Arin completely forgot Dan was holding his paw. 

They suddenly both noticed; Arin glanced away in embarrassment and Dan let go while blushing bright red.

“L...Lead the way then…” Arin muttered.

Dan nodded, opening the doors gently. The corridors let in the gust of wind like before: this one however felt colder and more foreboding than the last time.

The room was empty, the marble King and Queen weren't anywhere.

Dan took a step inside “Uh...hello? Mr. And Mrs. Highness?”

Arin felt a shiver, not from the coldness of the room, but of the memories the room held that he didn't want to revisit.

Dan stepped in more and searched around the empty looking room for the royals, while Arin stood like a statue himself in the center of the floor. 

Arin closed his eyes, and said softly “Mother...Father?” 

The Queen’s eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow WE'RE BACK!


	19. Harder To Move On

The room was dark, and barely any light peaked in from the windows, drawn closed by long curtains. Arin and Dan each took another step forward.

“Arin?” The Queen whispered from the shadows.

It sent a chill up Dan’s spine, but Arin, took her greeting worse. 

The beast suddenly felt as if someone was clasping his throat and clenching it tighter and tighter. His heart beat grew quicker with each breath, and he could suddenly hear voices of his past, long forgotten and pushed away, resurfacing in his mind. 

_ You worthless child!  _

_ What are we to do with you, you barely even look like a future king.  _

_ Such a disappointment, Arin. _

_ You haven’t done anything right, stupid boy! _

_ You know that we….love you...don’t you, my son? _

“D...D-Dan...Dan, I-...oh my god…” Arin could barely form words, his throat filling up with those long gone remarks to the point where he couldn’t release his own voice.

His chest wrenched tighter to the point where he felt faint. The sound of his mother’s voice speaking in the dark skyrocketed his fears and thoughts of the past, freezing him in place with nowhere to run. 

Dan turned around, seeing Arin violently shaking in place. And within a moment, he was by his side, holding onto his arm, and looking up at him with a mix of sympathy and slight worry.

Dan could hear Arin’s frantic breaths in and out. He whispered to him softly “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. Take a deep breath, you’re fine, Arin.”

“Dan-”

“Arin, breathe...just focus on breathing in and out…” Dan instructed.

The prince nodded, nervously taking in a breath and letting it go. He did this a few more times, before thankfully his heart began to beat slower.

“What’s wrong, Arin? My love” the Queen asked in a sweet tone. It was so see-through and disingenuous however, that it sounded as dry as sand ‘You seem as if you’ve seen a ghost…”

“Perhaps he has. We’re not human either, my queen.”

Arin felt that choking feeling return, stronger now that a deeper and more assertive voice came from the dark. 

“Your Highnesses, would you mind if I open the curtains, so Arin can see you better?” Dan asked, perhaps thinking that Arin’s discomfort would be eased if he wasn’t looking into pure blackness. The royals did not reply, so Dan chose to act without their approval. He let go of Arin’s clawed hand, despite Arin’s worried expression, and opened the curtains. As light filled the room, Arin suddenly stumbled back in fear, seeing the two statues that weren’t in front of him before, suddenly a few feet away and looking him dead in the eyes. His parents glanced up at his hulking size and furred body. 

“My dear boy, how...different you’ve become.” The King said. His tone gave off a hint of saltiness. Arin abruptly straightened out his spine, almost standing at attention in their presences. 

“….Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” Arin muttered.

The royals looked up at him with critical eyes. 

Neither of them blinked once.

“My son,” the Queen chimed with her thinly veiled sweetness, “You look awful...what in heavens ARE you?”

Arin swallowed “I...I’m not so sure myself…”

“Well, it’s certainly a change. Your older self was no shining example of beauty, but this...this is a monsterous look for you…” the King replied mordantly, even cracking a smirk. The queen covered her mouth to halt a light laughter.

Arin balled his fists and subtly looked away.

“Ah, but enough humor, my son; you actually came up to see us. How lovely of you.” The King said.

“.....Yep….”

The King scoffed, his ‘politeness’ gone “ _ Yep? _ Show your father some courtesy.”

Arin didn’t reply, and the King hissed “Hm. You troglodyte.” 

“Excuse me?” Dan frowned, about to walk over to the King before his Highness raised a hand, not even looking Dan’s way “This does not concern you, Davin. I speak only to my son, who should KNOW how to treat his father with respect.” 

“His name is Daniel.” Arin flatly corrected.

The King looked Arin in the eyes, giving him an emotionless stare. The beast gulped and looked down “Sorry….Father…”

“Better.” 

Dan balled his fists and went over to Arin’s side. He composed himself and cleared his throat “Your Highnesses, may we get on with what we agreed to do? Please.”

The Queen tilted her head “And that was…?”

“....Speaking to your son? For closure?”

“Oh, yes yes, that. I might as well begin, shall I...” The Queen smiled, as if it was some kind of game. She looked to her son and batted her eyes, which looked extremely creepy with such slow and stiff movement. 

“Arin my child, whom I raised and taught to be a man, do you not know, that we...love you very much? Do you not see how those days with us were not in sadness, but in joy? That we have been at your side since you could stand, to shape you into a king as you were meant to be? Oh sweet boy, sweet Arin of mine, we’ve done nothing wrong. And there is no ill will towards us, is there? Dear child….do not hurt your mother’s heart as to say yes...even as a statue, I feel pain. And I feel pain for you…” She reached out for Arin’s claws but the prince pulled it back.

The Queen suddenly looked upset, then her opened mouth curved into a frown.

“Son...you do not feel ill will towards us, do you?” She asked him again, ending her sentence with a sharp tongue this time.

“I...I-”

“DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT?” The Queen sternly snapped, making Arin step back.

He closed his eyes “Y….Yes-yes I do….”

The King let out a forced laugh “You’re joking! Your mother and I raised you, taught you to rule, to be the proper king you were intended to be. Now you spit upon our faces, after all we’ve done for you."

Arin, with eyes still shut, continued “You didn’t raise me…”

“Pardon?”

“I SAID, you didn’t...you didn’t raise me. You’ve never even listened to me…”

“Listen to you? A child?”

“Arin is not a child anymore. He’s a grown man.” Dan said calmly.

“A  _ man  _ is clearly not what I’m seeing, David. I see a selfish once-human animal, who disowns his own flesh and blood, and curses us to years of damnation as solid marble.” The King hissed.

“I didn’t mean for this, any of this, to happen.” Arin opened his eyes. “I know I was selfish but-”

The Queen scoffed as well “So you admit you thought only of yourself. And not your own parents. You forget, I am your mother. We gave you life and yet this is how you repay us?” 

Arin growled, bearing his teeth and angrily yelled back “I didn’t want the life you forced me into! You didn’t want me to be a child, you wanted a king at seven years old. You threw all the responsibility and anxiety onto me, and treated me like shit!” 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU STUPID BOY!” The King screamed, matching Arin’s loudness.

Arin stiffened, taking a step back, almost as if all the built up energy and confidence he had mustered moments before had vanished instantly with the echoing remark. 

Dan could see Arin’s hairs stand up and his arm. Taking a step forward, he looked the royals in the eyes, and held onto Arin’s hand. 

“Don’t shout at him.”

“What was that?” The King questioned in surprise.

“How dare you, we are HIS parents-” The Queen began before Dan stopped her “I know. But I said,  don’t  shout at him.”

The royals were baffled at Dan’s defiance. The Queen especially seemed offended.

“He may be your child, but even then, you’ll show him the respect he deserves.” Dan continued, not breaking his steady tone or eye contact. 

“Bah! He cursed us! What kind of respect can we give him?! Are we to just, ignore the truth, that he turned us into stone and marble, for his failure to be king, to be a ruler, to listen to our law?!” the Queen screamed.

“I didn’t mean-” Arin began before the Queen shouted back  **“You don’t** **_get_ ** **to speak!”**

“She’s right. He put this curse upon us, and because he failed to rise to the standard we set for him to be, because he is WEAK and USELESS.” The King huffed.

Arin felt as if he was being stabbed in the chest over and over, to the point he almost felt to his knees. Dan held him up, not dearing to leave his side. 

“You leave him alone, understand?” Dan said boldly.

“Who do you think you are, riff raff? You are some common dirt peasant who came to this castle. How about you crawl back to the pen where you came from and spend your time with  the fleas you call family?” The Queen said callously, even smiling at her clever insult. 

Dan’s patience was wearing thin. He began to walk towards the Queen, rolling up his sleeves “I’ve had enough of this- you listen here, you marble bitch-”   


“Lay a hand on me and you will regret it, swine.” 

Dan came up to her face “If I say leave him alone, you _ will _ leave him alo-”

**WHAM!**

Dan felt the solid force of a stone backhand smack across his face, with so much force that he fell straight to the floor. 

Arin’s eyes widened and without hesitation, bared his teeth and roared in an abrupt burst of anger. The statues were stiff to the sudden outburst. The Queen dawned an expression of pure fear. 

He got on all fours and dove towards Dan, covering him protectively as he growled like a wild animal at the King and Queen. His pupils became thin slits, and he arched his back while his hairs stood on end.

If they could move, the royals would have scurried away like mice. 

**“Never….touch him….again.”** Arin threatened in a intimidating tone.

The King opened his mouth to speak but Arin silenced him with a snarl as powerful as a lion’s.

“Son…” The Queen started faintly, looking more petrified than her own marble form.

The prince scrapped the floor with his claws, making deep cuts beneath him, and the statues cringed to the sound.

**“I am no son of yours.”**    


“But-”

**“All this time I thought I was the beast of this castle. But it seems...you’ve proved me wrong.”**

Arin scooped Dan from beneath him, cradling him close to his chest. All without breaking cold eye contact with the royals. He gave them one last stare before he turned a heel with Dan under his arm and bolted out the doors, and through the dark halls back into the castle. 

He felt Dan grip him tightly as he ran, willing himself to go faster, away from that horrible place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! God i'm sorry these updates are so few and far between: school, procrastination and life makes it hard DX  
> But thank you to Chloe for helping me proof read this, and all the other chapters. I wouldn't be doing this without her! And enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> "This is the Paris of my childhood  
> These were the borders of my life  
> In this crumbling, dusty attic  
> Where an artist loved his wife
> 
> Easy to remember, harder to move on  
> Knowing the Paris of my childhood is gone"


	20. Steering the Pot

Once the two were in the safety of the foyer, Arin let Dan go and gently sat him on the marble floor, bending down to his eye level and nervously looking him over “Oh god, oh g-...Dan, are you okay?! Here, let me see where she hit you…”

Dan, who had lightly covered his cheek with his hand, gritted his teeth “She didn’t hit me that hard.”

“Are you crazy, she’s made of marble- of course it’s gonna hurt!” Arin frowned, very carefully moving Dan’s hand away to reveal the large bruise aligning his cheekbone.

“Is it bad?” Dan asked, while Arin looked at how purple it had already gotten with a worried expression “Uh….well...”

“That bad?”

“Wh-no...it’s...just slightly...off-colored.” Arin tried.

Dan sighed and faintly put his hand to his injured cheek “Wow...”

Arin wasn’t as calm “Are you in a lot of pain? Do you feel sick or your head hurt, I-I can get Suzy to-”

“Arin, relax. I’m okay…’ Dan said, laying his other hand on Arin’s arm ‘I’m just...surprised is all. I didn’t expect her to actually hit me.”

Arin shook his head, gently putting his larger hand over Dan’s “Neither did I…”

Dan let out another sigh “I wish I could have just, talked some sense into her or something...Arin, I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way they should have.”

The beast flashed a half-smile “You didn’t know. And you tried.  _ I’m  _ just sorry you had to deal with them up there, and...get the bad end of it all.” He leaned over a bit to examine Dan’s cheek closer. His big brown eyes blinked at the injury and he frowned in response “it’s still looks-”

“Ugly?” Dan said jokingly. 

Arin smiled, faintly giggling “I was going to say swollen. We can put something cold on it...that’s what your supposed to do, right?”

Dan nodded as Arin helped him stand and began to walk with him towards the kitchen. Dan’s grip on him didn’t cease.

They made their way inside, and once there, Dan sat lightly on a stool not far from the door. Meanwhile Arin roamed around the room for something cold to put on Dan’s cheek. Dan watched as the beast kept almost pacing back and forth, completely unsure of where things were. 

“Arin, maybe try the ice box?” Dan suggested, making Arin skid to a stop.

“O-Oh! Right uh….that’s-”

Dan meekly pointed his fingers to the large wooden box behind Arin that he had missed more than once. The beast mildly cocked his head before he turned around, and throwing his hands up gently “RIGHT THERE OKAY GREAT.”

Dan held in his laughter as Arin opened the box and dug within it. He then came out with a handful of ice “Okay now what?” 

“Um...you wrap it in a cloth. At least, that’s what I do.” Dan replied.

“Right okay...cloth...I can do that…” Arin mumbled as he looked around the kitchen till he couldn’t find one and the ice within his hands began getting slightly smaller and water dripped from the slits of his clawed fingers. “Shit...shitshitshitshit…oh got it!”

Dan watched as Arin came back with the ice wrapped in a linen (that might have been used for cooking previously but it wasn’t important now), and Dan gratefully took it with a nod “Good job.” He stated.

Arin looked slightly away “I-I’m not good at doing that kind of stuff...sorry…”

Dan smirked “It’s not that hard. You just need practice.”

“I guess…” Arin looked around the kitchen, seeing that the staff and Suzy had already fully prepared food for that night, all of it adorned the counters. “I kinda, didn’t have to do any of that growing up. Now that’s changed, but that just makes things worse when you have no idea what the fuck to do.”

Dan nodded “That was what my father did when he handed off clock building to me. I only watched him sometimes, when he would allow me in the workshop. But once he got too old to do it as well anymore, he just kinda…threw me into it. Said ‘EHHHHH DAN, YOU’LL PICK UP ON THIS SOON, MY SON. IT WON’T BE AS DIFFICULT AS YOU THINK’” Dan said in a fatherly and funny sounding voice.

Arin let out a laugh “But it was?”

“Yes. Very much so. But as I practiced, it got less and less stressful. So you should be fine.”

Arin nodded, walking around a bit more “I’ve always kind of wondered, if my parents weren’t so strict, would I have been able to learn other things I took interest in? Like…’ the beast made his way to the counters and pointed at a massive roasted duck ‘cooking for example.”

Dan smiled, lightly standing up from the stool and walking over to his side. He glanced at the dishes of food laid out before him and Arin “And you aren’t thinking of actually learning to do it now?”

Arin shrugged “Is there a point to? I mean, a big ol beast like me, can’t exactly cook. Plus I was a spoiled prince before who couldn’t lift a spoon without help, that doesn’t really make things better.”

Dan looked up at Arin for a moment. He could tell in one glance, as Arin marveled at the plates in front of him, that he was genuinely interested in making something as elaborate, or even, edible to say the least.

“You know...I don’t think Suzy would mind if you tried something.” Dan mentioned. The beast gave him side-eyes “I don’t know…”

“It’ll be something really easy. Something to start out with. Like…” Dan gently put down the ice cloth and went into the cupboard nearby. He began to dig inside for something, as Arin leaned over him in curiosity. Finally Dan pulled out some vegetables and garlic cloves, placing them on a cleared part of the counter. Arin blinked and watched as Dan went back and forth to the cupboard, gathering more veggies and coming back with some in his arms. Once he was done, Dan looked up at the beast “One of my mom’s recipes. It’s a very simple stew, you just cut the vegetables and put it in a pan.”

“Okay…” Arin mumbled. “But what about-”

“What?” 

“My hair? Wouldn’t that….be bad for the food?”

Dan giggled “I mean, it’s not like that doesn’t already happen in a kitchen sometimes.”

Arin shrugged again, as Dan patted his arm “If you really want to, Arin, you should. Come on.”

The beast looked at him slightly unsure, but nevertheless, he followed Dan to the counter where the vegetables sat, though quickly washing his hands on the way for cleanliness. 

Dan handed Arin an eggplant “First we cut these. Then the zucchini, then the cloves.”

Arin looked at him like he was speaking a completely different language “Uh…okay...”

“You’re going to need a knife.”

“Oh god...really?” Arin looked nervous already.

“We can’t exactly snap these in half normally.”

“I mean I could-”

“No no, we need to actually chop these, Arin.” 

Arin let out a mildly annoyed sigh “Okay. So how are we gonna do this?”

Dan tapped his chin, then lightly grabbed a knife nearby. He motioned Arin to put down the eggplant on the counter, hand it to him and began to cut. Very carefully, Dan had Arin put his hand over his own. Arin watched and moved his hand with Dan’s, while he slowly began to cut. “You make sure you don’t go too quick or too slow. Because then you could slice yourself” Dan advised while Arin nodded as he listened. 

Once Dan had gotten halfway done with the first eggplant, he then shifted the knife from his hand to Arin’s. The beast already looked terrified the second he grabbed ahold of the blade, but Dan patted his hand in reassurance, and guided it along in the same way Dan did before. It was a slow process, but it was still progress.

Arin faintly smiled, and once they finished cutting the first, then came the next, and Arin had Dan help him before he felt confident enough to keep going. His large hands made things slightly difficult, but nothing too terrible. As Arin cut, Dan set up the oven and spices on the side, and before long, they had cut a large amount and placed it within the pan.

“Alright! We got the hard part out of the way.” 

“That’s it?” Arin questioned.

“Not yet. We only have our ingredients ready. Now we have to turn on the stove and cook it.”

“Aren’t we already cooking it?” Arin tilted his head. 

Dan just covered his eyes with his hand.

“We are, but I mean actually cooking it. That was more a preportation, Arin.”

“Ohhhhhh…”

Dan smirked “Now, just as a question, what do you think would be added to make this taste better?”

Arin looked up in thought “Um...spices, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay um….something….like...something a bit spicy?”

“Like…?”

Arin was going to mess this up anyway so he guessed “pepper?”

Dan thought about it for a moment “...Actually yes, we use pepper.”

“What, really? Holy shit, I got it!” Arin grinned like an excited little kid. Dan laughed aloud and patted Arin’s arm “Alright, pretty good so far, Arin. Now let’s make this thing.”

~~~~

After some misshapes in the cooking process, specifically Arin accidentally putting in almost a whole container of salt, Dan fishing out some Arin hairs in the pot, and Arin forgetting to put in thyme until the last minute, the stew was lightly bubbling on the stovetop, and the air began to smell of sweet peppers and tomatoes. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” Dan asked, washing one of the plates they used in the sink.

“It was...something” Arin replied, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“You didn’t enjoy doing it?” Dan questioned.

“No no, I did. Do. I do enjoy it’ Arin began ‘It’s just something different, is all.”

“Different can be good.” 

Arin shrugged. Dan smirked “I mean it could have been worse. You could have done what my friend Mark used to do: completely burn the food and just put salt on top to say it was done.”

Arin laughed under his breath, then noticed that Dan was silent after making that comment.

The beast tilted his head “...You miss your friend, huh?”

Dan paused his cleaning before resuming. “Yeah” he said softly.

Arin looked down “I’m sure….I’m sure he’s doing okay…”

Dan sighed “I hope so.” 

There was a silence, only lessened by the sounds of the bubbling pot nearby. 

Arin cleared his throat “So he-he’s not very good at cooking?”

“Nope.’ Dan replied ‘He’s not as bad as he used to be. He got better over time. But, it’s funny, when we were younger, he didn’t even know how to do anything. He was...awful at almost everything.” He finished his sentence with a small laugh.

“He was probably better than I am.” Arin stated.

Dan put the cleaned dish away and shook his head “No no, you’re a lot better. And easier to work with.”

“Thank...you?” 

Dan laughed lightly, which won Arin a smile back. He then looked into the pot “Is it finished?”

“Hmm…’ Dan checked as well, seeing that the vegetables weren’t soft enough ‘Ehh...a bit longer. My mom’s recipe was that it has to stay on here for almost 20 minutes.”

“How long has it been?”

“Where’s Brian when you need him-” Dan began before laughing at his own joke.

Arin giggled lowly “It probably wasn’t that long.”

“No, we just wait a bit more. As my mom used to say ‘ _ Petit a petit, l’oiseau fait son nid” _

Arin tilted his head “...’Little by little, the bird makes its nest’?”

Dan smiled “Exactly.”

~~~~

Finally after a while longer to wait, Arin and Dan’s dish was completed. They had even called some braves souls into the kitchen to taste-test. 

Suzy blinked at the bowl laid out in front of her.

It took Dan a moment to ask “...Wait, can any of you even eat food?”

Brian shrugged “I am...not 100% sure, actually.”

“I don’t think we’ve even tried, honestly.” Barry replied.

Jack grinned “Well, let’s try it now and see!”

Brian and Barry exchanged looks of cautiousness before they eat took a spoonful of the food. Suzy and Jack followed after them.

To say it was a tense moment was an understatement.

Suzy blinked when she nodded “Not bad...very not-bad.”

“Really?” Arin asked in surprise.

“Yeah actually, aside from learning we can actually  _ eat,  _ I’m surprised. It’s pretty good.” Barry grinned. The beast let out a sigh of relief.

“A bit salty for me, but still, very good Your Highness.” Brian added. Arin lightly blushed at that minor mistake as Dan patted Arin on the shoulder in reassurance “What did I say? You did fine.”

Arin smirked “Okay okay...maybe I’m not terrible at this…”

“Yeah. Call this the first of many lessons. You’ll be a master chef in no time.”

“Yaaaay…” Arin said in a low and enthusiastic cheer, even raising his hands up a bit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**   


The village was fast asleep, except for one poor boy waiting patiently by the closed tavern. Ross let out a shaky breath, rubbing his arms to keep warm from the chill outside. Winter was close by, having finally arrived after months of nothing but rain. That only made the cold of snow approaching even worse, as Ross could already feel chills through his clothes.

He looked at the clock above the store across the walkway. It was nearly dawn, 4 in the morning. No one would be awake for hours.

“Come on…” Ross urged, looking around to whoever he was waiting in the cold for “Where the hell are you?”

Not long after, Ross heard the light clopping of a horse along the cobble roads, coming closer and closer. Soon it came into view, and the horse pulled along a riggity old cart behind it; In red lettering, a sign hung on its side saying “l'asile pour les confus et effrayés.”

Ross sighed under his breath “Finally…”

As the horse and buggy pulled up in front of him, a man in a dark hood climbed out from the back and lowered his hood to face him. The man was thin with brown hair and very large and piercing brown eyes. His face curved into a smile “Ross, is it?”

“Yeah...you’re the guy I sent a letter to, right? Matt?” 

Matt lightly nodded “That I am. You asked me to help you with a problem you’ve had with someone.”

“It’s….a bit complicated.” Ross frowned.

“Indulge me, Ross. I don’t usually leave the asylum at night, but if it’s worth my while…” Matt implied, lowering his voice and clearly looking to find some prospect in this ‘housecall’.

Ross rolled his eyes, then handed him a small bag. It jingled while Matt weighted it in his palm.

“Hmm...alright, I’m listening.”

“Can we go somewhere that’s not gonna freeze our asses off first?” Ross asked.

“If you insist.”

Ross nodded and opened the door to the closed tavern.

~~~~

“So you say, your friend is somewhere in the woods as we speak, going after a supposed beast, who stole his friend in the night?” Matt questioned, leaning over the tavern counter. 

Ross sighed “Yes. And he’s been so dead set on this...I’m really worried about him.”

“This other friend, he’s been missing as well?”

“He has…” Ross looked down to the ground.

“Hmm...this is definitely a mystery. And your friend Mark, something is clearly off.”

“He-he kept saying, that the beast took Dan, and threw him out into the snow to be sent back here. And that Dan’s still in this...castle somewhere in the woods.” Ross explained.

“Maybe this Dan left home, and Mark was too sick to distinguish what was true or not…” Matt pondered, running his fingers along the counter.

“Mark’s been...called crazy around here anyway…” Ross added.

Matt nodded “Then...you might hate me for suggesting this, but…Mark could have…” He then began to run his index finger over his throat, to which Ross gasped “NO. He wouldn’t kill-...he couldn’t.”

Matt shrugged “That’s just a theory…”

Ross shook his head “That’s not something he’d do. He cares too much for Dan. That...no, that’s not-”

“Relax, Ross. I don’t think he would either, but let’s face facts. He’s been missing for almost a month. Dan’s been gone for who knows how long, and Mark’s the only one to have seen this beast and castle. He’s...not all there, like you said.”

“Maybe if we looked for Dan then-”

Matt furrowed his brow “Where, though? Where would Dan have been before Mark came back?”

Ross pondered for a moment before he sighed “I don’t know…”

“Why did you call me, Ross? Be honest with me.” Matt said flatly.

Ross covered his eyes with his hand for a moment before he looked back at the asylum keeper “I wanted someone to find Mark and...put him someplace he’ll be taken care of. I-I don’t want him getting hurt…”

Matt nodded, taking a hold of the bag of coins and rising from his seat “Then that’s exactly what we’ll have done.”

Ross bit his lip “What if you guys can’t find him?”

“Then, we got some hunting to do. Pleasure doing business with you, Ross.”

Matt tipped his head in a coy farewell, turned a heel and walked out the door. The chill from outside wasn’t the only thing creeping up Ross’ skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, the boys made Ratatouille. because i'm incredibly unoriginal and that was a peasant dish at the time XP


End file.
